Cohabitation de Noël
by Nozomie
Summary: [Dramione] [Noël] Un chalet niché au cœur de montagnes françaises, quoi de mieux pour fêter Noël avec ses meilleurs amis ? Lorsqu'Hermione prend des vacances bien méritées avec Harry et Ginny, elle pense passer quelques jours au calme. C'est sans compter la surprise de taille qui les attend : l'identité de leurs colocataires, pour ce réveillon qui s'annonce bien particulier...
1. Chapitre 1 : Les colocataires de Noël

Bonjour à tous !

Alors voilà, je pensais pas me lancer là-dedans mais... J'ai eu une illumination. J'aime vraiment écrire des fics en lien avec Noël, j'ai découvert ça l'année dernière avec un one-shot, et j'ai songé à en refaire un cette année, mais aucune idée n'était là. Sans compter qu'avec la décision de me relancer dans la réécriture de ma première dramione, je me disais que j'avais déjà assez à faire.

Seulement... Seulement voilà, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis perdue devant un film de Noël, et finalement, alors que je ne l'attendais et que je ne la cherchais plus, une idée m'est venue ; une idée trop forte pour que je la laisse me filer entre les doigts. Ni une, ni deux, me voilà. Surtout que mine de rien, ça fait du bien d'écrire sur un thème moins sombre que _In Noctem_ , et c'est bien plus facile aussi.

Cette fic se déroulera sur la période des fêtes, et je compte la publier sur la même période. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir un rythme très soutenu, de **un chapitre tous les uns ou deux jours**. C'est un véritable défi, sachant que je suis à l'étranger pour mon année de licence et que j'ai tests et autre dissertation mais... Mais je compte bien m'y tenir.

Ne vous attendez pas à un scénario grandiloquent, ni à de l'action saisissante ; j'écris cette fiction pour le **fluff** , pour réchauffer mon cœur avec un peu d'amour et, si mon objectif est atteint, le vôtre aussi par la même occasion. On est ici pour une fiction légère et **mignonne,** avec de l' **amour,** de la **magie,** et tout ce qui fait de **Noël** une jolie période dont il faut toujours profiter, par tous les moyens possibles. J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée et que vous serez là pour me soutenir et m'encourager dans cette folle entreprise ! (ou, pour résumer plus simplement, si prenez le temps de laisser une review, ça me fera mon petit cadeau de Noël, et ça motive incroyablement ~)

Enfin bref ! On se retrouver bientôt ! Sur ce, **bonne lecture** ! :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les colocataires de Noël

 _Mercredi 17 d_ _écembre_

Hermione sortit de la cheminée en époussetant une tâche de poudre verte restée sur sa longue veste rouge. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'arriver était chaleureuse, décorée de guirlandes de Noël et de faux lutins enchantés qui l'accueillaient en agitant le bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se détourner de la sorcière lorsque de nouvelles flammes émeraude s'élevèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« J'ai toujours aussi peur de mal prononcer le lieu de destination. »

Un rire échappa à Hermione tandis qu'Harry la rejoignait. La poudre de cheminette n'était pas son moyen de transport préféré, mais au moins ils étaient tous à l'heure. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny apparut à son tour.

« Hermione ! »

Les deux amies s'étreignirent avec le sourire, heureuses de se retrouver. Puisque la Weasley était très occupée par le Quidditch, les occasions pour les deux jeunes femmes de se retrouver étaient bien trop rares à leur goût.

Une fois qu'Hermione eût salué Harry à son tour d'une étreinte, ils sortirent tous trois de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'accueil non loin. Ici aussi, de nombreuses décorations dans le thème de Noël illuminaient les lieux.

« Bonjour ! s'annonça Hermione. Nous avons une réservation. »

La femme de l'accueil jeta un œil sur son registre.

« Bonjour. C'est à quel nom ?

— Granger. »

Le regard qu'elle reçut à l'annonce de son nom fut parlant, mais Hermione ne releva pas. Elle était habituée. Même plus de cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les sorciers réagissaient toujours ainsi. Et encore, pour Harry, c'était encore pire.

Finalement, le doigt de la réceptionniste s'arrêta sur l'une des lignes de son carnet.

« Chalet numéro sept. Vous tomberez dessus à la fin du premier chemin, sur votre droite. Tenez, voici vos clés. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer une note, vous trouverez des papiers pré-ensorcelés dans la cuisine.

— D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Adressant un sourire de remerciement à la sorcière, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle les rappela juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil.

« Vous avez choisi une formule de collocation, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui.

— Les trois personnes qui partageront le chalet avec vous devraient arriver dans la soirée. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny et Harry. Cette formule particulière, ils l'avaient choisi pour son prix avantageux, mais depuis cette décision ils s'étaient de nombreuses fois demandé avec quelle sorte de sorciers ils allaient se retrouver. Apparemment, la réponse ne saurait tarder.

A nouveau, ils remercièrent la femme, puis sortirent de l'accueil par la porte principale qui menait à l'extérieur. Le vent glacé des montagnes vint immédiatement les envelopper, et ils serrèrent tous trois leur veste et leur écharpe contre eux.

« Dépêchons-nous, frissonna Hermione. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se mirent en marche d'un bon pas jusqu'au fameux chalet sept. Comme tous les autres, des illuminations étaient disposées sur le toit et aux fenêtres. Etant donné qu'il faisait encore jour, elles étaient éteintes, mais il tardait Hermione de les voir scintiller. Glissant la clé dans la serrure, elle leur ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer ses deux amis devant elle, puis elle se faufila à l'intérieur à son tour.

Ses yeux parcoururent avec joie la pièce principale. Cet endroit serait leur chez eux pour les dix-huit prochains jours. Alors que Ginny rejoignait la pile des bagages dans un coin de la pièce pour vérifier que leurs affaires étaient toutes là, Harry se chargea d'accrocher les vestes de tout le monde au portemanteau. Un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée et la température était agréable. Hermione ferma un instant les paupières, savourant cette atmosphère douce et apaisante. Le début de la magie de Noël était là. Maintenant qu'elle avait laissé son travail au Ministère, non sans l'intervention d'Harry pour l'empêcher de prendre le moindre dossier avec elle en vacances, maintenant qu'elle était ici avec ceux qui remplissaient sa vie de lumière, la magie pouvait commencer.

« Oh, lâcha soudain Ginny, waouh. Venez voir ça. »

Hermione tourna un regard curieux vers son amie. Celle-ci fixait une valise imposante, couchée à côté de celle d'Harry. Un instant confuse, la sorcière laissa échapper à son tour une expression de surprise en apercevant le grand P inscrit sur la valise marron. Autour de ce dernier figuraient un lion, un blaireau, un serpent et un aigle.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa quelques secondes.

« Eh ben ça, pour un hasard… murmura Harry.

— Si l'un des sorciers qui va arriver était à Poudlard, peut-être qu'on le connaît ? hasarda Ginny. »

L'étonnement céda bientôt place à la curiosité et cette valise fut au centre des conversations qu'ils eurent cet après-midi-là en défaisant les leurs. Comme convenu, Harry et Ginny prirent l'une des chambres doubles, et Hermione prit l'autre pour elle seule. Ils auraient pu s'installer dans la dernière, celle avec trois lits, mais Hermione tenait à laisser son intimité au couple, malgré les protestations de Ginny qui répétait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente à part car « ce voyage était pour tous les trois ». Évidemment, cette dernière avait néanmoins eu le dernier mot.

Une fois installés, ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale. Assis sur le canapé, ils sirotaient le thé qu'Hermione venait de préparer. La nuit tombait peu à peu.

« On pourrait demander leurs noms à l'accueil ? demanda soudain Ginny.

— Ils arrivent ce soir, la raisonna Harry, on ne va pas les embêter avec ça. Nous verrons bien quand ils viendront. »

Malgré un soupir de dépit, la rouquine n'ajouta rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas, pendant qu'Hermione préparait le repas avec les quelques ingrédients qu'ils avaient emmenés, de se demander s'ils étaient élèves en ce moment, ou s'ils l'avaient été il y a très longtemps, ou s'ils l'étaient de _leur_ temps. Leur temps à eux, avant la guerre. Hermione avait retrouvé certains sorciers à Poudlard après ladite guerre, car elle était retournée terminer ses études une fois Voldemort terrassé, mais elle n'a jamais été proche de ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés cette année-là. La guerre faisait cela aussi ; ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vraiment connue vivaient de l'autre côté d'un gouffre que ceux qui avaient combattu ne pouvaient pas franchir.

Le fouet était en train de tourner tout seul dans le saladier où se trouvaient les œufs quand Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps de mettre un peu de Noël dans cette soirée. Après tout, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le réveillon, apporter l'esprit des fêtes relevait de la nécessité. D'un coup de baguette, elle attira à elle la radio qu'elle avait déposé dans sa chambre, et d'un second elle la régla sur une station sorcière qui diffusait des chants de Noël. Des sourires s'allumèrent sur les visages des trois anciens Gryffondor qui se mirent à chanter tout en préparant la table. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, Hermione se chargea de remplir les assiettes, heureuse de se sentir vide de tout problème.

C'est au milieu de ces cliquetis de vaisselle ponctués par des sons de cloches et de mélodies entraînantes que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand. L'air frigorifiant de l'extérieur pénétra le chalet et les flammes de la cheminée s'agitèrent brutalement.

« Dépêche-toi de fermer cette porte ! s'exclama une voix exaspérée.

— Oui oui, voilà ! répondit une autre, aiguë, accompagnée du bruit d'une poignée enclenchée. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas me semer comme ça !

— Je n'avais aucune envie de mourir de froid, moi ! »

Harry, Ginny et Hermione retournèrent vers l'entrée en entendant ce vacarme. Tous trois se figèrent quand les nouveaux venus retirèrent leur bonnet et leur capuche.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Blaise.

— Je te signale que Drago ne t'a pas attendu non plus ! répliqua l'intéressé.

— Ne me mêlez pas à votre dispute d'amoureux, je n'ai rien à… »

La voix traînante du blond mourut lorsqu'il prit conscience des trois regards fixés sur lui.

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'on n'est pas ensemble ! s'exaspéra Pansy. »

Cette fois, personne ne répliqua. Un lourd silence était tombé, meublé par les champs de Noël qui résonnaient toujours à travers tout le chalet. Ils sonnaient soudain extrêmement décalés avec l'ambiance qui s'installa. Drago, Blaise et Pansy dévisageaient Hermione, Harry et Ginny, qui les dévisageaient en retour. Personne n'osait même respirer tant la situation relevait de l'improbable.

Quand enfin quelqu'un prit la parole, ce fut Drago, qui, bien qu'il s'adressât à ses amis, ne quitta pas l'autre trio des yeux.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit ? Blaise ?

— C'est bien le chalet sept ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de répondre.

« Oui. »

Nouveau silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit Drago.

— On est en vacances.

— Jusqu'à quand ?

— Après nouvel an. »

Un rire jaune échappa au sorcier. Les yeux de Pansy étaient exorbités. Blaise, lui, semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

« Et vous ? demanda Harry. »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. L'époque de Poudlard était révolue depuis longtemps pour eux, et même si cela ne faisait que cinq ans, il s'était passé tant de chose que cela semblait remonter à une autre époque, presque une autre vie. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le bureau des Aurors, et Hermione le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ils travaillaient même parfois avec Drago. Suffisamment pour que la haine du passé soit enterrée loin derrière eux.

Cependant, entre une haine révolue et un Noël passé ensemble, ce n'était pas un gouffre mais un abîme sans fond qu'il y avait.

« On est ici pour fêter Noël et nouvel an, annonça Blaise qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son hilarité. »

Pansy avait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Ginny était aussi bouche-bée qu'elle. Hermione passa une main sur ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

« L'accueil est fermé à cette heure, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, il va falloir attendre demain matin pour demander si on peut faire quelque chose pour tout ça. »

Elle-même n'y croyait pas. Le lieu était réputé et apprécié par les sorciers du monde entier. Les réservations se faisaient des mois à l'avance. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un autre chalet soit libre, prêt à accueillir les anciens Serpentard pour que tous passent des fêtes de fin d'année sereines. Drago aussi se montrait incrédule, les mêmes réflexions traversant son esprit.

« Et si on ne peut pas ?

— Je crois qu'on n'aura pas vraiment d'autre choix. A moins que vous n'acceptiez de rentrer chez vous…

— Hors de question, trancha-t-il.

— … Il faudra que nous cohabitions. Et, si possible, paisiblement, pour que nous puissions tous profiter des fêtes malgré la… situation. »

Ils furent plusieurs à lever les yeux au ciel, hausser les sourcils ou soupirer sans bruit. Ces vacances s'annonçaient particulières.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'esprit de Noël

Fiou. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes chez moi il est plus cinq heures du matin, j'ai tout fait pour finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui -autant vous dire que demain matin, enfin, dans quelques heures, mes profs ne me verront pas ahah-. Mais il est là ! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire car il introduit pas mal de choses sur le caractère des personnages, la façon dont je les imagine avoir évolué en cinq ans. Comme dit avant le chapitre précédent, je ne cherche pas à faire de fiction profonde, simplement une fiction qui fasse chaud au cœur, aussi, je tenais à avoir des personnages intéressants mais agréables... à comprendre par là : pas de personnage détestable à souhait, mais au contraire, en profiter pour creuser le thème de la rédemption. La haine et tout le reste, ce sera pour mes autres fictions ! Bref, en tout cas, j'espère y être parvenu ahah !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commencés à suivre la fic et ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter, voir les gens venir peu à peu dessus a rempli ma journée de joie !

Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, et d'ici-là, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'esprit de Noël

 _Jeudi 18 d_ _écembre_

Hermione s'étira longuement dans son lit, appréciant la chaleur des épais draps dans lesquels elle venait de passer sa première nuit de vacances. Les muscles encore endoloris à force d'avoir été ces derniers jours trop longtemps penchée sur un bureau noyé sous les dossiers, elle se leva. Si la température restait convenable, elle avait chuté durant la nuit et la sorcière se glissa avec plaisir dans un long gilet molletonné. D'un pas léger, elle sortit de sa chambre.

Le retour à la réalité fut rude.

Alors qu'elle voulut en saisir la poignée, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit devant elle. Drago se figea en se retrouvant face à Hermione. Les cheveux encore humide, il portait un pantalon aussi sombre que son pull, qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. L'espace d'un instant, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se fixèrent, puis elle le laissa passer et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il était trop tôt pour assumer leur présence respective sous le même toit.

Tout en faisant sa toilette du matin, Hermione songea à la veille. Après l'arrivée mouvementée des anciens Serpentard, elle avait dîné avec Harry et Ginny tandis que Drago et Pansy préparaient à manger de leur côté, Blaise les observant plus qu'il ne les aidait. L'ambiance était devenue étrange, inconfortable, et n'avait rien de la joie dont elle aurait dû être imprégnée. C'est presque en silence qu'ils avaient fini leur assiette. La vaisselle n'avait été faite qu'une fois l'autre trio à table à son tour, la cuisine ainsi laissée libre.

Hermione poussa un soupir. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela chaque jour jusqu'à janvier, ces vacances n'auraient plus aucun sens. Cette tension l'avait presque plus fatiguée qu'une journée au ministère ne l'aurait fait. Pendant qu'elle se séchait le visage, sa décision fut prise ; il fallait faire un pas diplomatique pour espérer trouver un équilibre un tant soit peu agréable.

Toujours emmitouflée dans son gilet, la sorcière se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seul Drago s'y trouvait, ses yeux parcourant un journal français où un groupe de skieurs agitaient les bras sur la photo qui faisait la une.

« Tu sais lire le français ? »

Drago releva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle sortit une casserole d'une des étagères et y versa du lait qu'elle mit à chauffer.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose d'autre à faire. L'accueil n'ouvre que dans une demi-heure. »

Pensive, la sorcière hocha la tête. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vérifié l'horaire d'ouverture dès son réveil.

« Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ?

— C'est un interrogatoire sur mes capacités et mes habitudes de vie ? répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que non, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis plus de dix ans, ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre. Du moins, rien de toutes ces petites choses du quotidien, rien qu'il est naturel de découvrir en côtoyant quelqu'un. En réalité, ce qu'ils connaissaient d'eux, c'était leurs défauts et leur carapace respective. Les apparences avaient toujours été le socle dans leur relation. Une relation tendue, basée autrefois sur la haine, maintenant sur une simple tolérance.

« Je me posais juste la question, finit-elle par annoncer d'un haussement d'épaules. »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Une fois son lait chaud, Hermione y versa du cacao avant de s'asseoir à table, laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Elle retint un soupir de justesse. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient réussir à trouver un terrain d'entente pour passer tous un bon réveillon.

« Weasley n'est pas avec toi ? »

Surprise, elle releva la tête vers Drago.

« Elle dort encore, dans la chambre avec Ha…

— Pas la fille Weasley, votre roi Weasley. »

Ah. La référence à cette partie de leur passé liée au Quidditch de leurs jeunes années tira un sourire à Hermione, bien qu'il restât rapide. Elle souligna qu'il avait sûrement fait l'effort de ne pas utiliser de mot insultant devant elle, ce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. La diplomatie entre Harry, Ron et Drago avait toujours été compliquée, mais depuis que Poudlard était derrière eux, la maturité et les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés avaient visiblement eut un certain effet.

« Non, il passe Noël avec la famille de sa fiancée. »

La stupéfaction de Drago fut impossible à manquer. Il la fixa plusieurs longues secondes sans un mot, les sourcils haussés. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, séparés. Alors ça, pour une surprise. Il n'aurait sans doute pas cru à la nouvelle si ce n'était pas l'intéressée elle-même qui lui avait dit. Bien sûr, il avait bien remarqué qu'ils ne les voyaient plus beaucoup ensemble depuis plusieurs mois au ministère, mais il les pensait simplement occupés, ou imaginait n'importe quoi d'autre qu'une rupture.

Mal à l'aise face au regard insistant de Drago, Hermione finit par l'affronter franchement.

« J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

— Pas exactement, mais si tu veux le savoir, tu as du chocolat sous le nez, ricana-t-il. »

Le feu de la gêne lui monta immédiatement aux joues, et elle se précipita sur un mouchoir pour essuyer ses lèvres. Ce dernier resta immaculé, témoin de la mauvaise blague de Drago. Elle se disait bien qu'elle l'aurait remarqué si elle n'avait pas su boire correctement.

« Très drôle, maugréa-t-elle.

— Je pensais que Weasley et toi c'était à la vie à la mort. »

Le retour soudain sur le véritable sujet de la conversation pris Hermione de court. Elle haussa les épaules, un air distant se peignant sur son visage.

« On le pensait aussi, mais on a fini par réaliser que ce n'était le cas qu'en tant qu'amis, qu'on était mieux ainsi.

— Mmmh. »

La situation était grotesque. Venait-elle sérieusement de parler à Drago Malefoy de la fin de son histoire avec Ron ? Ce n'était pas un secret, loin de là, mais la veille encore elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose se produirait.

Elle se tourna vers le buffet.

« Accio notes. »

La pile de papier déposée sur le coin du meuble s'envola jusqu'à Hermione, qui attira ensuite une plume et un encrier pour rédiger une lettre à l'adresse de l'accueil. Drago la regarda faire sans un mot.

 _Bonjour,_

 _Apr_ _ès discussion avec nos colocataires, nous voulions savoir s'il était possible de les déménager dans un autre chalet ? Nous sommes prêts à payer la différence qu'entraînerait un tel changement._

 _Bonne journ_ _ée,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Chalet 7_

Après un regard vers l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée, elle décida que l'envoyer dix minutes en avance n'avait rien de mal. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la fenêtre puis elle fit partir la note qui s'envola en battant avec peine deux de ses coins. Dès qu'elle fut loin, Hermione se dépêcha de refermer.

« Tu sais que le prix risque d'être exorbitant ? demanda finalement Drago, perplexe.

— Cela ne devrait pas te poser problème non ? »

Une lumière s'alluma soudain dans son esprit, si brusquement qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

« Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir pris une formule de collocation ? »

Il lâcha un léger rire.

« Pansy s'est décidée trop tard, il n'y avait plus d'autre choix quand on a fait la réservation. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement. Comme soudainement ramenée sur Terre, elle porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner contenance tandis que pensées et souvenirs s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle avait appris à reconsidérer Drago, elle n'avait jamais eu de réel avis sur Blaise, mais Pansy… La concernant, la rancœur était toujours là. C'était la première fois qu'elle la revoyait depuis tout ce temps, depuis cette autre époque. La veille, elle avait eu l'impression de revenir des années en arrière à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Pansy avait fait tant de mal à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, et aux adolescents qu'avaient été ses amis. Elle était même celle qui avait tenté de vendre Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier jour où l'ancienne Gryffondor l'avait vue.

Les lèvres serrées, Hermione déglutit. Il fallait que l'accueil lui réponde, vite, et de manière positive.

« Granger ? »

Des bruits de pas qui retentirent au même moment dans le couloir l'empêchèrent de répondre, la sauvant. Harry émergea dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama gris et d'un t-shirt bleu délavé.

« Bonjour. »

Drago et Hermione répondirent en cœur, bien que la voix de l'ancien Serpentard ressemblât plus à un grommellement qu'à une véritable salutation. Harry commença à préparer son petit déjeuner sans en prendre ombrage. Le seul fait qu'ils puissent se trouver tous les trois dans la même pièce était déjà beaucoup, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il y a cinq ans encore, ils étaient face à face dans des camps différents. Le Survivant savait que cette guerre avait changé Drago. Ce changement était sa rédemption.

Ginny ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour, elle aussi en pyjama. Elle n'adressa qu'un hochement de tête poli à Drago, avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

« On devrait faire les courses ce matin, lança la rouquine, avant de mourir de faim.

— J'aimerais y aller, mais… »

Elle regarda une seconde vers la fenêtre où elle avait lâché la note ensorcelée, puis vers Drago.

« Il faut d'abord que l'on soit sûr du nombre que l'on sera.

— On se débrouillera très bien tous seuls Granger.

— Là n'est pas le problème, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne va pas passer notre temps à s'éviter dans les pièces communes. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait visiblement pas où était le problème. Hermione sentit l'exaspération éprouver sa patience.

« On comptait faire nos affaires de notre côté ou passer du temps avec nos futurs colocataires selon le genre de personnes qu'ils seraient.

— Eh bien parfait, faisons chacun nos affaires de notre côté !

— Sauf que vu les circonstances, faire ainsi ne fait que renforcer le malaise, et seul un aveugle le raterait ! »

L'électricité qui commençait à s'élever entre l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'ancien Serpentard poussa Harry et Ginny à échanger un regard. Cependant, ils n'intervinrent pas pour ne pas risquer d'envenimer les choses.

La raison de l'agacement d'Hermione échappait visiblement à Drago, et elle fut obligée de formuler ses pensées à voix haute :

« Noël ne peut pas se passer dans un tel malaise ! Je veux un vrai réveillon, je ne veux pas que vous le gâchiez, et je ne veux pas qu'on gâche le vôtre. »

Sur ces mots, l'expression irritée de Drago s'effaça pour un sourire en coin irrépressible. Evidemment, cela ne manqua pas d'exaspérer un peu plus la sorcière. Il dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire avant d'avoir pris la peine de répondre.

« Granger, tu…

— Malefoy, intervint Harry, si tu tiens à la vie, je te déconseille de finir cette phrase. »

L'intéressé sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement écouter ce conseil indéniablement avisé. La fin du petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, mais l'expression narquoise de Drago resta plantée sur son visage.

~oOoOoOo~

Alors que la vaisselle se faisait toute seule dans l'évier, une note arriva dans la cuisine où étaient toujours assis les sorciers.

 _Ch_ _ère Mme Granger,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que nous n'avons aucune solution_ _à vous proposer. Toutes les locations de notre domaine sont prises ou réservées durant au moins une partie de la période où vos colocataires seront ici._

 _Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'h_ _ésitez pas à nous contacter._

 _En vous souhaitant une tr_ _ès belle journée,_

 _Freya Martin_

Tous soupirèrent à la lecture de cette note. Malgré tout, un sourire étira par la suite les lèvres de Drago, si léger qu'il en était presque imperceptible, invisible aux yeux du trio près de lui. Curieusement, il trouvait que les choses allaient se montrer peut-être plus palpitantes ainsi.

Ou peut-être que cela allait être un vrai cauchemar, mais dans le pire des cas, ce ne serait qu'une poignée de jours à supporter.

~oOoOoOo~

Dire que les courses furent compliquées relève d'un bel euphémisme.

Une fois Pansy et Blaise réveillés et mis au courant de la situation, les six jeunes adultes décidèrent de faire ensemble les achats au marché se trouvant dans le village non loin. Ils se répartirent différentes tâches et catégories de choses à acheter pour être efficaces.

Bien évidemment, cette coordination imaginée par Hermione ne fonctionna pas.

Très vite, tous se retrouvèrent à faire des achats divers et variés, sans lien entre eux, ou à acheter en double ce que venaient d'acheter les autres au stand opposé. Il y eut des éclats de voix, des grommellements, des _maudits Gryffondor_ et des _fichus Serpentard_ et ce ne fut qu'une fois l'après-midi bien entamée qu'ils rentrèrent enfin avec leurs provisions. Le problème fut que tous étaient affamés, et faire à manger prendrait encore du temps. Alors, pour la première fois, ils parvinrent à décider quelque chose d'un commun d'accord sans que personne ne tente de s'y opposer : retourner au marché et profiter de sa partie dédiée à Noël, excellente idée pour manger quelque chose de bon rapidement.

Ils se séparèrent bien vite en deux trios, partant d'un côté et de l'autre des avenus. Ginny poussa un soupir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un tel hasard ait pu arriver. Parmi toutes les personnes qui auraient pu venir dans notre chalet…

— A qui le dis-tu… soupira Harry à son tour. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle se sentait sincèrement malheureuse à l'idée de voir son Noël gâché par la mésentente qui régnait entre les deux trios. Si Blaise semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette situation, il était bien le seul. Drago se montrait particulièrement exaspérant, et Pansy ne cessait de contrarier tout le monde. Hermione ne lui avait d'ailleurs adressé aucune parole directe, elle en avait été incapable. Le ressentiment qui était restée en elle semblait refuser de partir, et cela était loin d'arranger la situation.

Alors qu'elle attendait sa crêpe à un stand, juste derrière Harry et Ginny qui prenaient les leurs, une voix dans son dos fit sursauter Hermione.

« Granger. »

Elle se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Drago.

« Quoi ?

— Tu peux me suivre ? »

Cette fois prise au dépourvu, car il formulait bien plus souvent des ordres que des demandes, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos.

« Oui, si tu me laisses le temps de récupérer ce qui va me servir de repas de substitution à cause de votre coopération difficile de ce matin. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se détournait pour saisir la fameuse crêpe. Une fois son précieux en main, elle fit un signe à ses amis avant d'emboîter le pas à Drago. Il resta silencieux un moment, si longtemps qu'elle pensa qu'il souhaitait l'amener quelque part. C'est pourtant bien au milieu du marché et tout en l'arpentant qu'il prit finalement la parole.

« Toi qui vantes tant la noblesse de l'esprit de Noël, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort. »

Outrée, Hermione s'arrêta net.

« Pardon ?

— Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes -j'ai horreur de ces bêtes en plus-. Tu disais ne pas vouloir gâcher ton Noël, mais le nôtre non plus, non ?

— Bien sûr oui. Je sais penser aux autres, _moi_.

— Eh bien tu pourrais peut-être un peu plus penser à Pansy alors. »

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire cette fois. Comment les rôles avaient pu s'inverser aussi facilement ? Se pouvait-il que…

« Parkinson et toi ? »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ?

— C'est pour ça que tu la protèges ? Après tout, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous deux.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

Soudain, il comprit. Un rire moqueur lui échappa aussitôt.

« Attends, tu crois que Pansy et moi on est ensemble ? Plutôt me faire pétrifier par un basilic.

— Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais ce que ça faisait, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Peut-être bien. En tout cas, non, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Elle est… comme une sœur, tout simplement.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies ainsi des autres ? »

La question lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ne pèse ses mots et l'air dubitatif dubitatif sur lequel elle les prononça. Soudain, l'ombre de l'ancien Drago passa sur les traits de celui de vingt-trois ans. Un éclat de mépris, un ton glacial.

« Depuis que j'ai vu ces autres frôler la mort en me suivant. »

Sans attendre de réaction, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un bon pas. La culpabilité serra le ventre d'Hermione, qui voulut le rattraper.

« Laisse-le ruminer. Il ne te laissera pas t'excuser de toute façon. »

De l'espace entre deux chalets sorti Blaise, un éternel air condescendant peint sur ses traits.

« Il a grandi Granger. On l'a tous fait. Mais ce n'est qu'en leur laissant une deuxième chance que tu donneras aux gens l'occasion de te le prouver. »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il jeta une dernière phrase par-dessus son épaule :

« La meilleure façon d'aider quelqu'un à devenir meilleur est de croire en sa capacité à l'être. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il disparut de son champ de vision.

~oOoOoOo~

De retour au chalet, Hermione était bien décidée à se reprendre en main. C'était Noël, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer son temps à se méfier des autres et à ruminer d'anciennes querelles. C'est bien elle qui a parlé de cohabitation paisible. Il était temps qu'elle applique ses propres paroles.

Alors que Ginny commençait à l'aider pour les préparatifs du repas, Hermione alla toquer à la porte de la chambre que les anciens Serpentard se partageaient à trois. Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, ce fut Blaise qui ouvrit, et non pas Drago.

« Est-ce que Pansy est là ? »

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à entrer dans son champ de vision, derrière son ami.

« Oui ?

— Tu veux venir nous aider à préparer le repas ? »

Son étonnement et son hésitation furent évidents, mais Hermione s'y attendait. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que la réponse tombe enfin.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Et c'est ainsi, sur une invitation insensée d'Hermione qu'elle et Ginny passèrent l'heure qui suivit à discuter avec Pansy. L'entreprise fut compliquée, car l'ancienne Serpentard restait fermée et méfiante, répondant sèchement au moindre faux pas commis par l'une des jeunes femmes. Pourtant, peu à peu, malgré la distance froide qui restait présente, ces dernières purent constater que cette dureté ne provenait pas d'un mauvais fond. Plus maintenant. Le recul et le temps avaient éclairé un nouveau chemin pour la jeune femme. Elle s'était orientée vers une profession d'expert des licornes et, aussi incroyable que cela fût, le contact avec les membres de cette espèce fabuleuse l'avait visiblement aidée à changer.

Hermione constata au moment de passer à table que Drago n'était en fait pas rentré depuis tout ce temps car, alors qu'elle finissait de lancer des sortilèges pour disposer les couverts sur la table, il franchit le seuil qui menait à l'extérieur. Ses joues, ses oreilles et son nez étaient rougis par le froid, tout comme ses doigts.

« Tu devrais vraiment songer à t'acheter des gants et un bonnet digne de ce nom Drago, le réprimanda Pansy. »

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione. En y prêtant attention, le lien entre Drago et Pansy lui rappelait soudainement celui qu'elle avait avec Harry.

« Tu tombes bien, lança-t-elle d'un air aussi détaché qu'elle put, on allait se mettre à table. »

Se frottant les mains, il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer. Blaise, qui sortit de sa chambre à ce moment, se mit à côté de lui, et Pansy s'assit face à Blaise. Évidemment, quand Harry et Ginny quittèrent le canapé de la partie salon pour s'installer à leur tour, ils se mirent face à face, avec Harry à côté de Drago. Il ne resta plus pour Hermione que la place entre Pansy et Ginny, face à Drago, au milieu de la table. N'osant pas le regarder, elle se chargea de servir tout le monde d'un coup de baguette pour rester occupée, puis demeura concentrée sur son assiette.

Bien entendu, il ne demanda pas qui avait préparé le repas, et il ne sut donc rien du pas qu'avait fait Hermione vers Pansy. Cependant, elle sentait que la tension entre elle et le sorcier était redescendu, ce qui la soulageait au plus haut point.

A la fin du repas, Blaise se leva soudainement pour attirer l'attention de tous. Ce fut réussi.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord pour profiter de Noël tous ensemble, aussi loufoque que ce soit, j'ai une proposition. »

Tous se regardèrent à la dérobée. Drago et Pansy le savait, quand Blaise avait une idée, c'était rarement quelque chose de reposant. Les autres quant à eux, sans le savoir, s'en doutaient instinctivement.

« Et si on décorait le chalet demain ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si ce n'était que cela…

Le regard que Drago lui lança la détrompa bien vite. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient, mais comme personne ne dit non après la journée compliquée qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils verraient bien demain. Oh ça oui, ils verraient…

Drago redoutait déjà le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La magie de Noël

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard, les deux derniers jours de cours ont été particulièrement fatigants et chargés… Mais les vacances sont enfin là, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir du temps pour m'organiser correctement !

Aussi, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les follows et les favoris que j'ai reçu, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien ça me fait plaisir. Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre une review, je lis chacune avec attention et c'est un véritable moteur ! Même juste quelques mots suffisent à refaire mes journées ahah.

En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt ~

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La magie de Noël

 _Vendredi 19 d_ _écembre_

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens de prendre ça !

— Parce que ça a du sens de tout prendre dans une seule couleur ?

— Le rouge c'est la couleur de Noël !

— Tout comme le vert !

— Le sapin _tout entier_ est vert !

— Et le père Noël est rouge !

— On ne va pas mettre des lions sur un sapin, ça n'a rien à faire là !

— Et un serpent ça a quelque chose à faire là par contre ?

— Non ! »

Blaise retint un rire face à la réaction unanime des trois anciens Gryffondor. Devant un des stands du marché de Noël qui vendait des décorations en tout genre, les éclats de voix se mêlaient les unes aux autres en un vacarme où tous ne s'écoutaient que pour contrarier l'autre. Pansy brandissaient deux boules de Noël dans lesquels des serpents faits de brumes s'enroulaient sur eux-mêmes. Ginny, elle, refusait de lâcher une guirlande sur laquelle courraient des minuscules lions affublés de chapeaux de Noël. Harry regardait avec désespoir la femme du stand, à la recherche d'une improbable main secourable au milieu de ce tumulte. Les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se faisaient meurtriers à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, depuis plusieurs minutes. Comme parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de tout cela, Blaise regardait avec attention les autres décorations enchantées exposées sur le stand.

Soudain, il se tourna vers les cinq autres sorciers.

« On a qu'à se séparer deux par deux. Un de nous, expliqua-t-il en désignant Pansy, Drago et lui, et un de vous. »

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à se rallier à cette idée. A six, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien.

« Autant se disputer en petits groupes, reconnut Ginny. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les anciens Serpentard tiraient tour à tour un des trois morceaux de branches qu'Hermione avait attirés d'un accio. Pansy eut le plus petit, Drago le plus grand, Blaise celui entre les deux. Ce dernier récupéra les branches et les fit tirer aux anciens Gryffondor à leur tour. Le plus petit revint à Harry, le moyen à Ginny et le plus grand à Hermione. Les duos furent ainsi formés.

Hermione regarda vers Drago. Elle allait devoir faire avec lui… Ça promettait. Au moins, il fallait admettre que le hasard avait plutôt bien fait les choses. Harry était sans doute le mieux placé pour supporter Pansy, et Ginny aurait été celle qui se serait sentie le moins à l'aise avec Drago. Contrairement à Hermione et Harry, elle ne l'avait revu qu'une ou deux fois depuis l'époque de Poudlard.

Une fois leurs amis salués, Hermione et Drago commencèrent à arpenter le marché de Noël à deux.

« Je te préviens, commença Hermione, je refuse d'accrocher quoi que ce soit de _vert_ au sapin.

— Alors rien de rouge non plus. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un sapin sans rouge ça n'a même pas de sens !

— A t'écouter, le recouvrir d'une écharpe de Gryffondor suffirait à le rendre incroyable.

— Ce serait toujours mieux qu'un sapin vert décoré de vert. »

Un silence mécontent s'installa entre eux. Même à deux, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver de terrain d'entente. Hermione regarda autour d'elle tout en réfléchissant, laissant Drago ruminer sa mauvaise foi. Beaucoup de sapins sur le marché, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, arboraient du rouge ou du doré. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si ces couleurs correspondaient à celle de son ancienne maison ! Heureusement, la raison prit peu à peu le pas sur la fierté de la sorcière. Elle voulait sincèrement parvenir à une solution qui contenterait tout le monde.

Quand enfin une idée traversa son esprit, elle fut tellement persuadée que c'était la bonne qu'un sourire ingénu s'étendit malgré elle sur son visage.

« Malefoy.

— Non, je ne veux pas de lion sur le sapin.

— Et si on faisait un sapin or et argent ? »

Il lui jeta un regard étonné, puis considéra la question. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu vois, tu es capable de réfléchir dans une autre couleur que le rouge.

— Et toi que le vert.

— Il faut croire, finit-il par sourire. »

Désormais d'accord sur quelque chose, Hermione adressa une note qu'elle écrit d'un rapide coup de stylo qu'elle emprunta au stand. Elle demanda aux quatre autres s'ils pouvaient respecter le thème, et que Drago et elle s'occuperaient de la décoration du sapin. Les deux réponses ne tardèrent pas les deux étaient positives. Ils savaient enfin vers quoi se diriger, et ils purent ainsi enfin se concentrer sur ce qui les entourait. Ils trouvèrent très vite un stand où des décorations étaient présentées par type de couleur. Ils choisirent d'abord les guirlandes, puis les divers ornements.

Drago tendit soudain sa main, dans laquelle reposait une décoration, vers Hermione. C'était l'un des rares objets de l'étal qui ne semblaient pas enchantées. Elle sut que ce n'était qu'une impression lorsqu'elle le vit bouger légèrement, juste assez pour que quelqu'un d'attentif le remarque.

« C'est non pour les serpents Malefoy.

— Il est argenté !

— C'est quand même un serpent. »

Bien sûr, le sorcier refusa d'abdiquer et décida de le prendre quand même. En réponse à cela, Hermione se lança alors dans la recherche d'un éventuel lion.

C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur une petite licorne d'un blanc immaculé et à la corne grise. Elle poussa un léger hennissement lorsqu'Hermione la souleva dans le creux de ses mains.

« Prenons ça aussi, dit-elle à Drago. Ça devrait plaire à Parkinson non ? »

Après un coup d'œil rapide pour la licorne, ce fut surtout Hermione qu'il observa. Celle-ci n'y fit pas attention, occupée à inspecter la décoration puis à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre couleur. Finalement, elle releva la tête vers Drago.

« Non ? »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tu me surprends Granger. Oui, ça devrait lui plaire. »

Son ton était imprégné d'une provocation moqueuse, mais dans son regard brillait une étincelle chaleureuse. Hermione balaya sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaules avant de reporter son attention sur les objets du stand. Elle venait de s'étonner elle-même, mais elle refusait de se trahir. En réalité, le regard de Drago sur sa nuque la brûlait.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à sonder l'étalage encore et encore, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucun lion ici. Déçue, elle accepta enfin de payer pour ce qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre puis de partir, au plus grand bonheur de Drago qui n'attendait que cela. La sorcière se demandait même où il avait bien pu trouver la patience dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela dit.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'étal, une voix bourrue et chaleureuse leur parvint.

« Approchez, approchez ! Venez voir de la vraie magie, celle qui vous laisse pantois même après des années d'études à Beauxbatons ou Poudlard ! »

Intriguée, Hermione chercha des yeux l'origine de cette voix. C'est en tournant après un petit stand vendant des bonbons qui faisaient pousser instantanément une barbe aussi dense que blanche qu'ils le virent. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en train de mélanger un jeu de carte au-dessus d'une table où étaient rassemblés divers bibelots tels que des dés, des gobelets et des jetons.

« Un tour de cartes ? Des intéressés ? Garantie sans baguette magique ! »

Le rythme de marche d'Hermione ralentit légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas imposer ses envies à Drago, qui avait déjà attendu sans rien dire à peine plus tôt, mais elle était intriguée. Avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, avant de savoir qu'une _r_ _éelle_ magie existait, elle avait toujours adoré les spectacles de magie. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour ces derniers depuis. Elle n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais cela ne rendait l'envie que plus forte.

A côté d'elle, Drago jeta un regard indifférent vers l'homme à la recherche de spectateurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut à demander à Hermione où elle souhaitait aller, il remarqua sa soudaine attention vers ce même homme. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma immédiatement. La remarque moqueuse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était de trop. S'il avait appris quelque chose ces dernières années, c'était à faire la différence entre une blague et une insulte. Or, à ce moment précis, il n'avait aucune envie d'insulter la jeune femme, même pour la provoquer volontairement. Il y eut cet instant, cette pensée qui le retinrent.

« On peut s'arrêter le temps d'un tour, lança-t-il à la place, on n'est pas pressé. »

D'abord surprise, Hermione ne tarda pas à accepter d'un hochement de tête, se dirigeant vers la table de l'homme. Celui-ci les accueillit d'un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue à vous deux ! Alors, vous êtes ici pour fêter Noël en amoureux ? »

Les « amoureux » affichèrent de concert une expression rebutée.

« Nous sommes… entre amis, expliqua Hermione. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce terme pour parler de Drago. Curieusement, cela ne la déstabilisa pas outre mesure.

« Je vois je vois… Eh bien mademoiselle, monsieur, parlons un peu de la vie alors. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient de temps de répliquer, il leur présenta deux cartes. L'une était un as de cœur, l'autre un as de carreau.

« Chaque cartes ont des chiffres ou des dénominations que tout le monde connaissent… Mais connaissez-vous l'origine des quatre différents symboles utilisés pour un jeu de cartes ? »

Hermione lui fit signe que non. Drago, peu intrigué, restait en retrait. Il n'observait pas moins pour autant.

« Ce carreau… Il représente l'argent. »

Il posa la carte sur la table, montra la deuxième.

« Qu'est-ce que le cœur représente alors ?

— Les sentiments ?

— Exactement, répondit le magicien avec un sourire complice. Les sentiments, les émotions, tout ce qui fait battre nos petits cœurs d'humains. Bien, ajouta-t-il en posant la carte du cœur sur la table, puis en la retournant ainsi que sa voisine. Maintenant, dites-moi. Entre l'argent, le carreau, et les sentiments, le cœur, que choisissez-vous ?

— Les sentiments bien sûr, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Le cœur. »

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme se rallongea, et il désigna soudain les cartes qu'il avait retournées face cachée. Sa main saisit celle où devait se trouver le cœur et la posa à nouveau à l'endroit. C'est un as de trèfle qui faisait face à Hermione.

« Il semblerait qu'il vous accompagne désormais, car moi, je ne l'ai plus. »

Un rire chaleureux accompagna ses paroles, qui s'arrêta soudain. Il prit un air déconcerté.

« Attendez… »

Il saisit soudain la deuxième carte, et la retourna vivement. C'était un as de pique qui remplaçait celui de carreau.

« Il semblerait que vous êtes chanceuse. Non seulement la chance dans les sentiments, mais aussi celle concernant l'argent sera avec vous ! »

Hermione observa les deux nouvelles cartes avec un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Ce tour était simple, loin des rares grands spectacles de magie qu'elle avait pu voir, et pourtant, il était particulièrement réussi. La mise en scène y était pour quelque chose. Il lui fit une révérence quand elle le félicita et le remercia. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume, portée par cette magie d'un autre genre. Soudain, un rire retentit près d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers Drago.

« Quoi ?

— Oh, rien, assura-t-il. _Les sentiments bien s_ _ûr, le cœur_ , imita-t-il pourtant juste après. »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude bien sentit entre les côtes, mais malgré cela, il continua à rire.

« Heureusement que la chance t'accompagne à partir de maintenant, parce que si tu tiens des propos aussi mièvres tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à l'hilarité du sorcier.

« L'argent ne fait pas tout dans la vie tu sais. Même si ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

Il lui décocha un sourire assuré.

« Je le comprends, je n'ai juste pas besoin de les demander à un magicien en herbe pour avoir tout ce qu'il me faut.

— Ah, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un tiens. »

Il croisa les bras et perdit partiellement son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que je ne cherche pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Ah, je vois. Peut-être que je devrais t'offrir la carte des sentiments finalement, je ne pense pas être celle qui en a le plus besoin.

— Tu perdrais peut-être ta seule chance Granger.

— Je suis prête à en prendre le risque.

— C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais.

— Je sais, ma bonté me perdra. »

Il étouffa un rire. Ce qui aurait dégénéré en dispute fut un temps tournait aujourd'hui en un échange électrique stimulant. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, cela avait quelque chose d'agréable de se retrouver confronté ainsi.

Ils reprirent leurs achats après cette parenthèse, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme ils avaient acheté la plupart de ce qu'il leur faudrait pour le sapin sur le stand où ils avaient passé un peu plus tôt, ils décidèrent de rentrer en prenant le temps de regarder ce que les étals sur leur chemin auraient à leur offrir.

C'est ainsi que, leurs sacs chargés de guirlandes et de décorations en tout genre et discutant avec entrain, ils retournèrent au chalet en les remplissant encore un peu plus.

~oOoOoOo~

Les quatre autres étaient déjà rentrés lorsque Drago et Hermione franchirent le seuil.

« Posez vos affaires par ici ! invita immédiatement Ginny. »

Après s'être exécutée, Hermione rejoignit son amie.

« Ça a été ? demanda-t-elle

— Oui ! On a trouvé pas mal de choses, et grâce à ton idée pour les couleurs les risques de meurtre mutuel a grandement diminué.

— Génial, je préfère éviter de devoir passer la nuit de Noël au Ministère de la magie.

— Entièrement d'accord. »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui venait de poser le sapin dans un coin de la pièce principal d'un wingardium leviosa. L'arbre avait été choisi par lui et Pansy, car ils étaient indubitablement le meilleur duo pour le faire. Pansy avait eu son achat vert émeraude tandis qu'Harry était celui qui se battait le moins des trois pour acheter des objets en rouge ou doré.

Ils avaient décidé de ne commencer à décorer le chalet qu'une fois tout le monde présent ; maintenant que c'était chose faite, il était temps de se mettre au travail. Le cœur bouillonnant d'excitation, la sorcière aida Blaise et Ginny à sortir leurs décorations pour les fenêtres et les meubles.

A six, installer tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté fut très rapide, et ils purent s'affairer au sapin avant le repas. Harry et Blaise décidèrent de s'occuper de ce dernier, affirmant que ça ne servait à rien d'être à six à tourner autour du sapin. Ils avaient raison, évidemment. Même à quatre, l'affaire ne fut guère facile. Chacun y allait de son commentaire tandis que l'un ou l'autre se retrouvait par mégarde attaché au sapin à cause d'une guirlande car il était dans le chemin. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à accrocher les boules de Noël, Hermione chercha la licorne dans le sachet avant de se tourner vers Pansy.

« Tiens, accroche celle-ci où tu veux. »

Des étincelles brillèrent dans les iris sombres de l'ancienne Serpentard. Elle ne la remercia pas, mais la façon dont elle accrocha l'objet au sapin, non sans qu'un hennissement n'accueille son choix, valait tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Drago, qui lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes ainsi, le sorcier finit par se pencher vers le sachet puis se redresser, sans jamais briser leur contact visuel. Il accrocha à hauteur d'yeux le serpent qu'il avait acheté de façon si arbitraire.

Surprenant la scène, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se détournait finalement de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Surprise, Hermione acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine.

« Où est parti Blaise ?

— Aucune idée. De toute façon, le repas est prêt.

— Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? Pour mettre la table ? »

Son meilleur ami eut l'air amusé par sa question.

« Non, je peux la mettre tout seul, rit-il, mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux. Ça a été avec Malefoy ? Ginny et Zabini sont rentrés assez vite, presque en même temps que Parkinson et moi. Mais on vous a tellement attendu que je commençais à m'inquiéter… »

Une douce chaleur se répandit en Hermione à ces mots. Savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un comme Harry à ses côtés était une véritable chance.

« Oui, ça a été. J'ai voulu le contrarier en trouvant un lion pour affronter son serpent, mais le stand n'en avait plus… et choisir a pris du temps. Mais sinon, tout a bien été. Malefoy est… frustrant, agaçant et présomptueux, et j'en passe, mais il a quelque chose d'aimable maintenant. »

Visiblement rassuré, Harry hocha la tête.

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il gâche nos fêtes.

— Étrangement, j'ai la sensation que tout ira bien.

— Faisons confiance à ton instinct alors, répondit-il avec le sourire. »

Elle acquiesça, puis retourna dans le salon. Le sapin était presque terminé. Les guirlandes argentées qu'ils avaient achetées faisaient tomber de la neige sur les boules de Noël et sur les quelques animaux qui ornaient le sapin tandis que les étoiles accrochées ici et là brillaient doucement au gré de leurs envies. Parfois, la licorne de Pansy poussait un hennissement. Le petit serpent du sapin, lui, se promenait déjà à travers les branches. Des oiseaux or et argent tournaient autour de l'arbre, picorant les grands flocons de neiges accrochés aux branches les plus solides.

L'émerveillement se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione. Avec la décoration tout autour, faites de guirlandes qui murmuraient des chansons de Noël quand on leur demandait, ou d'autres qui répandaient paillettes et neige, ou de décorations immobiles plus conventionnels sur lesquelles jouaient le reflet des flammes de la cheminée, tout était parfait. Jamais elle n'avait autant sentit l'esprit de Noël sans être chez elle.

« C'est parfait, souffla-t-elle. »

Tous opinèrent.

Elle scruta Drago. Il se tenait droit et observait l'arbre avec retenue, mais quelque chose disait à Hermione qu'il n'était pas aussi neutre qu'il le montrait. L'attention de la jeune fille fut capturée par le serpent qui se posa sur l'une des branches les plus hautes, près de l'étoile qui brillait doucement. La sorcière sourit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le dire un jour, mais ces quelques heures avec Drago avaient été plaisantes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La neige recouvre le passé

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, avec un tout petit peu de retard : Joyeux Noël !

Ce chapitre a un peu tardé, il faut admettre que j'ai eu un peu de mal parce que, comme je le disais dans une note d'un chapitre précédant, je suis actuellement à l'étranger... Et qui dit à l'étranger dit Noël loin de la famille. Ça fait toujours un peu bizarre, même si c'est la deuxième fois et même si j'adore mon année ici et que je rentrerai pour rien au monde, le 24 et le 25 restent un peu particulier quand on est loin. Mais bon, j'ai passé un très bon réveillon malgré tout, et j'espère que c'est votre cas ! J'espère surtout que vous avez bien profité de vos proches, car c'est le plus important ~ (Phrase bateau bonjour, mais le fait est que c'est vrai et on s'en rend compte surtout quand on ne l'a pas)

En tout cas, le chapitre est enfin là ! Je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus court pour ce que j'y avais prévu, et finalement il est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent... Et il a aussi pris un peu plus de profondeur que ce à quoi je m'attendais ahah. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et si vous voulez mes faire un petit cadeau de Noël, une review sera le plus beau que vous pourriez faire uhuh. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps pour ça, et merci à tous de me suivre !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La neige qui recouvre le passé

 _Samedi 20 d_ _écembre_

De doux chants de Noël résonnaient dans le chalet ce matin-là. Hermione, assise sur la table de la cuisine, écrivait une lettre. Les yeux encore endormi, un thé et des biscuits pour seule compagnie, elle se laissait bercer par la radio qu'elle venait de mettre en marche. Elle adorait cette ambiance. C'était le milieu de la matinée, ce moment où le soleil commençait à briller un peu plus fort. Le sol, encore légèrement sous la neige tombée en début de semaine, avant qu'ils n'arrivent, étincelait doucement.

Alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait, des bruits de pas se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Hermione releva les yeux, pour les poser sur Drago, les cheveux en bataille, emmitouflé dans un pull, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi ce boucan ?

— Ce _boucan_ , répondit-elle d'un air pincé, c'est la tradition de Noël. Tu n'écoutes jamais de chants de Noël avant les fêtes ?

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, il reste encore quatre jours. »

Une moue perplexe remplaça la contrariété d'Hermione.

« Noël ce n'est pas juste un jour.

— Si tu le dis, éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il s'assit à table à son tour, fixant le vide. Après avoir baissé le volume de la radio -de presque rien-, la sorcière se remit à l'écriture de sa lettre. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle leva à nouveau la tête vers Drago, toujours immobile.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

— Je me demandais si je pouvais faire appel à mon elfe de maison depuis cet endroit. »

L'indignation déforma les traits d'Hermione.

« Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul ?

— Bien sûr que si !

— Alors pas la peine de faire appel à un elfe !

— C'est plus agréable de se faire servir.

— On est bientôt Noël !

— Et ?

— Si déjà tu exploites un elfe, ce que je n'approuve déjà clairement pas, laisse-le au moins tranquille pendant les fêtes ! Tu aimerais, toi, que le ministère t'appelle soudainement pour travailler ? »

Il la regarda avec lassitude.

« Mais moi ça ne me ferait pas plaisir. Eux, si.

— Tu n'en sais rien, ils sont juste habitués à devoir faire et penser ainsi ! »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de s'engager plus dans ce débat. Il connaissait l'obstination d'Hermione au sujet des elfes de maison, pour avoir déjà vécu des discussions houleuses et avoir déjà eu droit à des remontrances de sa part. Qu'il n'en ait jamais tenu compte ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir appris à ne pas mettre les pieds trop loin. Il aurait d'ailleurs sûrement dû retenir ses réflexions pour lui, mais il avait parlé sans penser aux conséquences. Maintenant, Hermione était penchée sur sa lettre d'un air courroucé et renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris au juste ? A ce rythme, observa-t-il en la voyant griffonner un peu trop furieusement, tu vas déchirer ce papier.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je devrais peut-être écrire au département de régulation des créatures magiques pour qu'ils apprennent aux sorciers comme toi que tous les êtres vivants méritent respect et vacances ? »

Drago poussa un grognement fatigué en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Un lion refusait toujours d'en démordre, elle le lui prouvait à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'erreur de l'oublier. Après une brève réflexion qui mena l'ancien Serpentard à conclure que tenter de parler à la jeune femme risquait de déclencher la troisième guerre des sorciers, il décida de préparer son petit déjeuner en silence. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'elle prit la parole d'elle-même.

« Les autres ne sont pas réveillés ? »

Surpris par sa question, Drago reposa le journal, dont il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, qu'il venait de chercher à la porte.

« Blaise et Pansy ? Non. Ils dorment toujours très longtemps et très profondément. C'est à se demander pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de venir ici avec eux, ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement. »

L'expression d'Hermione semblait s'être quelque peu déridée, bien qu'elle reste distante, comme pour dire qu'elle n'oubliait pas ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt.

« Tu vois mes chansons ne sont pas tant un _boucan_ que tu le dis.

— Encore ça ? Tu es rancunière pour peu dis donc. Et de toute façon ça ne veut rien dire, un dragon ne suffirait pas à les réveiller.

— Heureuse de savoir que tu compares les chants de Noël à un dragon, merci.

— Le plaisir est pour moi Granger. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire en coin s'étirait sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Et Potter et Weasley, demanda-t-il alors, pas réveillés non plus ?

— Apparemment pas. Même s'ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Si autrefois Ginny et Hermione se levait plus ou moins en même temps, les habitudes de la rouquine avaient changé depuis qu'elle était avec Harry. Elle s'était peu à peu mise à se lever plus tard, jusqu'à finalement calquer son rythme sur celui d'Harry. Au grand damne de son amie, seule chaque matin passé sous le même toit qu'eux. Enfin, jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Sa lettre pliée en deux, elle la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle le nom de ses parents et une adresse australienne étaient déjà écrits. Ils avaient décidé de passer les fêtes là-bas cette année, ce qui expliquait la présence d'Hermione avec Harry et Ginny.

Drago, qui regardait vers la lettre, eut de façon inattendue son regard aimanté par quelque chose d'autre, juste derrière. Le bras d'Hermione, et plus précisément, sur la fine cicatrice qui se démarquait malgré la clarté de sa peau. Ces traits blanchâtres formaient un mot que Drago regretta de reconnaître au moment même où il le fit.

Sang-de-bourbe.

Comme si ce regard l'avait brûlé, Hermione le remarqua et retira vivement son bras en le ramenant contre elle. Ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'une flamme où honte, douleur et colère se mêlaient. Drago resta immobile et sans voix quelques instants.

« Je… voulut-il commencer.

— Tu rien du tout. J'ai oublié de mettre des manches longues, c'est tout ce qu'i dire. »

Sans demander son reste, elle se leva, la lettre à la main, et partit de la pièce. Drago resta assis sans un mot, le regard encore fixé là où l'ancienne Gryffondor venait de disparaître. Durant les cinq dernières années, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir cette cicatrice, si bien qu'il en avait complètement oublié l'existence. Si on le lui avait rappelé, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'elle avait été entièrement soignée, ou quelque chose du même acabit.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione était restée marquée à vie de son passage au manoir Malefoy.

Évidemment, il n'avait simplement rien pensé, car il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pensait de lui-même aux autres, la plupart du temps. A part concernant ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche, il ne songeait pas aux vies que chacun pouvait avoir de son côté. Il le savait, et pourtant, une partie de lui restait confuse par ce qu'il venait de constater.

Elle qui avait toujours été si fière et si droite portait des cicatrices dont il ignorait tout. Certes, leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, pour ne pas dire extrêmement conflictuelle, et ce aujourd'hui encore ; même s'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, leurs échanges étaient généralement basés sur des piques et autres railleries. Malgré tout, les choses avaient changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard, et surtout, depuis la guerre. Drago avait appris combien la haine due aux préjugés et le mépris des autres faisaient des dégâts et n'apportaient que le malheur. Ses valeurs de sang-pur en avaient pris un coup, et ses convictions avaient particulièrement bien changées.

Les minutes qui suivirent, tout ce à quoi il put penser fut le souvenir de ces cris qui avaient résonné à travers le manoir, des années plus tôt, ces cris qui avaient donné envie au Drago lâche qu'il était d'enfoncer ses oreilles dans un oreiller pour ne plus les entendre. Il l'avait fait, mais il n'avait pas réussi à les étouffer.

Il serra inconsciemment son avant-bras gauche.

~oOoOoOo~

La journée se déroula dans une sobriété agréable, les deux trios faisant leurs propres activités jusqu'au soir. Harry, Ginny et Hermione se rendirent d'abord en ville, avant de suivre un sentier de promenade faisant une boucle dans les montagnes qu'ils arpentèrent durant plusieurs heures. Quand ils rentrèrent au chalet, ils étaient épuisés, mais d'une fatigue douce, de celle qui n'est là que pour rappeler que l'on est vivant.

Blaise, Pansy et Drago rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, alors que les anciens Gryffondor étaient en train de manger tranquillement. Les anciens Serpentard étaient partis faire du traîneau avec des cerfs de Noël qui pouvaient s'envoler, et avaient ainsi survolé les montagnes environnantes. Lorsqu'ils en parlèrent, Hermione posa de nombreuses questions, vivement intéressée par l'expérience. Les deux garçons se mirent à préparer le repas tandis que Pansy resta pour répondre à la sorcière.

Soudain, alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans les détails de la manière dont les traîneaux étaient chauffés afin que les touristes ne ressentent pas trop le froid de l'altitude, Ginny poussa un léger cri de surprise avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Il neige ! »

Sa voix résonna dans tout le chalet, recouvrant les chants de Noël qui se jouaient encore en fond. Tous, y compris Drago et Blaise dans la cuisine, rivèrent leur regard vers les fenêtres. Dans la lumières des illuminations, de gros flocons se distinguaient. Hermione ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amie en quelques enjambées, et après quelques secondes elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de leur veste ainsi que de leur écharpe rouge et or.

Les yeux brillants, elles sortirent regarder la neige tomber sans un mot. Depuis leur arrivée ici, elles n'attendaient que ce moment, désespérées de constater combien le temps était sec. Enfin, leur vœu était exaucé.

La porte derrière les sorcières grinça à nouveau lorsque les quatre autres les rejoignirent. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny et déposa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cela faisait sans doute un moment qu'il neigeait, car le sol était déjà recouvert d'une grande couche de neige fraîche. Bien sûr, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaise pour qu'il s'avance et se baisse pour en prenne une poignée, malgré le froid qui engourdit immédiatement ses doigts. L'instant d'après, une petite boule de neige s'écrasa sur les cheveux de Drago.

« Espèce de traître ! » pesta-t-il avant de faire à son tour les quelques pas qui le séparait de la neige et d'en saisir.

Son ami avait évidemment déjà commencé à fuir, et lorsque Drago se redressa et lui lança, ce ne fut pas sur la bonne cible que la boule de neige s'abattit.

Hermione fixa Drago, les yeux écarquillés d'indignation, l'air scandalisé, lorsque de la neige vint s'écraser sur son cou.

« Malefoy, tu vas me payer ça. »

D'un bond, elle se jeta dans la neige à son tour. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'une bataille générale ne commence, juste le rire d'Harry qui se moquait gentiment d'Hermione lorsqu'elle fut une nouvelle fois la cible de Drago qui tentait de la tenir à distance. En punition, Harry reçut lui aussi une boule de neige dans le visage. Ginny et lui se joignirent donc aux festivités, ainsi que Pansy, bien qu'elle restât quelque peu en retrait.

Hermione livra un combat acharnée contre tous, et particulièrement contre Drago qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre pour cible tant elle avait tendance à se jeter tête la première dans la bataille, sans prendre le temps d'assurer suffisamment ses arrières. Tandis que tous les autres commençaient à fatiguer, elle et Drago semblaient décidés à ne rien céder, quitte à tomber d'épuisement. Pansy rentra très rapidement dans le chalet, afin de finir le dîner qu'avaient commencé ses deux amis, et Harry et Ginny furent les suivants. Blaise tint plus longtemps, mais finalement, il s'arrêta à son tour pour se mettre en retrait. Il observa alors les deux derniers debout depuis son abri de fortune près de la porte du chalet.

Hermione, cachée derrière un arbre, avait sorti sa baguette depuis un moment pour jeter ses boules de neige à coup de _wingardium leviosa_ , sort via lequel elle était bien plus précise qu'avec un lancer de ses propres mains. Drago en avait fait de même, mais comme l'ancienne Gryffondor était trop rapide pour lui, il l'utilisait principalement pour lancer des _protego_ , tout en préparant des munitions de sa main libre qu'il lançait ainsi, étant heureusement plus habile qu'Hermione.

« Avoue-toi vaincu ! lança-t-elle finalement, une boule de neige ensorcelée frôlant de peu Drago.

— Toi d'abord !

— On sait tous les deux que tu ne fais pas le poids !

— Parle pour toi ! Je ne suis pas celui qui a la baguette qui tremble à cause du froid ! »

Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle était gelée jusqu'aux os, tant et si bien que des tressaillements violents et incontrôlés la traversaient. Plus d'une fois ses boules de neige furent complètement déviées à cause d'un frisson. Cependant, Drago de son côté n'en menait pas vraiment plus large, malgré les apparences. Les joues et le nez rosis par le froid, il claquait des dents.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, intimant à l'autre d'abdiquer. Aucun ne le fit, et une nouvelle salve démarra. Blaise, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, les regarda incapable de se toucher, trop bien caché l'un de l'autre. Leur duel ne mènerait plus à rien ainsi. Drago dû se faire la même réflexion, car il décida soudain de charger vers l'arbre de la sorcière après une nouvelle attaque, profitant du laps de temps que celle-ci lui offrait. Lorsqu'Hermione se redressa pour le viser, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où était Drago, et ce ne fut que trop tard qu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de se jeter vers elle. D'un saut désespéré, il parvint à sa hauteur et brandit sa baguette une seconde avant elle

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort désarma Hermione, qui tomba ce faisant dans la neige. Après avoir rattrapé la baguette de la jeune femme, Drago se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Toujours vivante Granger ? »

Celle-ci grogna, mais ne bougea pas. Le sourire goguenard de Drago se terni après quelques instants.

« Granger ? »

Pas de réponse. Il lui tendit la main.

« Allez relève-toi. »

C'est à ce moment que le regard d'Hermione s'enflamma et elle saisit brusquement le bras de son adversaire avant de le tirer d'un coup sec. A son tour, il tomba dans la neige. Le froid lui agressa la peau, alors même qu'il pensait qu'elle était déjà anesthésiée depuis longtemps.

« C'était très bas, maugréa-t-il. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. _Granger ?_ imita-t-elle. _Allez rel_ _ève-toi_. »

Il se redressa en la foudroyant du regard, embarrassé.

« Eh bien la prochaine fois ne compte pas sur moi pour m'inquiéter, même si tu te retrouves enfouie sous une avalanche au fin fond d'une montagne sans personne d'autre pour t'aider.

— Tu as un don pour avoir des réactions absolument pas exagérée, tu le sais ? »

Il l'ignora.

« Malefoy.

— Quoi encore ?

— Tu peux m'aider pour de vrai ? Je ne sens plus vraiment mes bras et mes jambes. »

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe contre sa moquerie, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il y avait comme une timidité qui s'y reflétait, une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur la sorcière. Visiblement, elle ne pouvait réellement pas se relever toute seule. Après un soupir, il se résigna à lui tendre une nouvelle fois la main, qu'elle prit cette fois sérieusement. Comme elle luttait pour réussir à se hisser complètement sur ses jambes, il passa son bras dans son dos pour l'aider. Elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude, qui se mua très vite en un air plus taquin.

« Tu vois, tu ne me laisserais pas seule dans une avalanche.

— Oh la ferme. Ça dépendrait de mon humeur. »

Elle rit, et il sourit à son tour. Non, il ne la laisserait sans doute pas mourir de froid seule dans une avalanche.

~oOoOoOo~

De retour à l'intérieur, Drago et Hermione allèrent se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus chauds et pour étendre ceux qu'ils avaient portés, désormais trempés par la neige. Ils s'assirent ensuite devant le feu de la cheminée, tous deux parcourus de tremblements réguliers. Blaise était rentré un peu après eux, mimant ne rien avoir vu de leur échange un peu plus tôt. Lui et Pansy mangèrent à table tandis que Drago le faisait devant le feu, à côté d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'ils restent, mais elle les avait rassurée en leur disant d'aller dormir et que tout irait bien pour elle. Elle avait bien vu leurs traits tirés par la fatigue de la journée. Elle-même somnolait partiellement, surtout maintenant qu'elle venait de finir son dîner, dont elle avait réchauffé les restes d'un coup de baguette.

Les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras refermés autour, elle fixait les flammes devant elle pour ne pas s'endormir. Nul doute que dès qu'elle serait suffisamment réchauffée, elle rejoindrait son lit sans attendre.

D'un geste désormais automatique, le dos de ses doigts faisaient des allers-retours sur l'avant-bras où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Elle n'oubliait jamais cette marque indélébile de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais aussi de ce qu'elle était. Si elle était fière de son sang, cette cicatrice la remplissait de honte, et elle la cachait toujours soigneusement derrière des manches longues, ou du maquillage lorsque la température ne lui permettait plus les vêtements trop chauds.

Drago capta son geste, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et feignit ne rien voir. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Hermione qui parla.

« Pour ce matin, je voulais te dire… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Désolée. »

Sa voix était ténue, juste assez forte pour qu'il l'entende. Elle gardait les yeux rivés vers les flammes. Les excuses avaient été dures à faire, de toute évidence. En réalité, il ne pensait même pas qu'elle avait à en donner. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, sa réaction avait été plus que correcte, et normale qui plus est. Après un regard vers Blaise et Pansy pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Drago répondit :

« On a tous nos propres… marques. »

A l'évidence, le mot n'était pas choisi au hasard. Hermione le regarda finalement, l'étonnement trahissant ses pensées.

« Tu… hésita-t-elle. Tu l'as encore ? »

Il serra son avant-bras de sa main droite.

« Elle ne se voit presque plus, mais oui. Elle sera toujours là. »

Ses doigts pincèrent la manche qui recouvrait la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais su la qualifier d'erreur, car à l'époque où il l'avait reçu, il pensait faire ce qu'il devait faire. L'honneur de sa famille était en jeu, son père comptait sur lui. Il se reprochait beaucoup de choses, mais la Marque n'était au final qu'un dégât collatéral de ses décisions et de ses actions, un fardeau qu'il s'était infligé lui-même par choix. Ou, du moins, c'était ce dont il avait été convaincu par les autres. La plupart de sa jeunesse n'était qu'un dégât collatéral causé par des adultes qui n'avaient pas su faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leurs enfants.

Mû par l'émotion du moment, Drago releva légèrement sa manche, juste assez pour faire apparaître une partie de la Marque qui enlaidissait son bras. Sur sa peau blanchâtre, les contours gris d'un serpent se devinaient. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux. Drago pensait qu'elle allait le fuir, s'écarter, exprimer son dégoût. Elle ferma simplement les yeux en posant sa tête sur le haut de ses genoux.

« Cette guerre n'a laissé personne sans cicatrice, mais le pire reste les marques bien plus profondes. »

Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement de cet homme qui portait la marque de ce qu'elle avait tant combattu, la signature de ce qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, ou la vie d'êtres chers, qui _avait_ coûté la vie à certains de ces derniers, et à tant d'autres. Cette marque qu'il avait commencé à porter après avoir passé des années à l'insulter, elle et tous ceux qui étaient comme elle, comme la continuité de ces paroles. A dire la vouloir morte, même. Cette marque était la preuve de la cruauté qui avait un jour habité son cœur.

Mais… En réalité, elle savait pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. C'était précisément car c'était une cruauté qui _avait_ habité son cœur. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard, après la fin de la guerre, elle avait pu constater au fil des rencontres que la haine s'était fanée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser, si la haine avait laissé place à l'acceptation ou si au moins il ressentait des remords, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était plus le même. Peu à peu, au fil des mois, puis des années, il s'était reconstruit sur les ruines de ce qu'il avait été.

C'était cet homme qui se reconstruisait pour quelque chose de meilleur qui était assis à côté d'elle, et c'était ce qui comptait, pas le passé. Malgré les cicatrices, malgré les marques.

Après un long silence, elle lui sourit tout en se relevant.

« Je vais dormir, je suis morte de fatigue. »

Subitement, à peine sa phrase terminée, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas de malentendu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle le fuyait. Elle ajouta :

« On se voit demain.

— Ouais, à demain. Bonne nuit. »

Elle retint un instant son souffle, avant de lui répondre :

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Il la fixa sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de sourire. Un sourire espiègle et sincère.

« Hermione, salua-t-il. »

Car Malefoy et Granger étaient leur relation d'autrefois, et que l'avenir était ce qui se trouvait désormais devant eux.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Yule

Bonsoir à tous !

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre. J'avais mal anticipé à la fois la taille que le chapitre prendrait et le temps que j'allais passer loin de mon ordinateur ces vacances. Etant donné que le nouvel an est très important et se fait en famille au Japon (où je passe actuellement mon année donc, c'est fou, une nouvelle info par chapitre ahah), je suis retournée dans la famille d'accueil que j'avais eu lors de mon précédent séjour il y a trois ans de cela et… Et bien j'ai profité d'être avec eux et j'ai été emmenée un peu partout, du coup mon chapitre a pris du retard. J'ai tenté de le rattraper en revenant en fin de semaine, seulement j'avais un séjour de deux jours de snowboard, et pour ça j'y suis allée en bus de nuit et revenue en bus de nuit toujours… Autant vous dire que dimanche je ne tenais plus debout. Et je vous parle pas de mes courbatures, je peux pas bouger le petit doigt (quasiment littéralement) sans grimacer xD Ça m'a vraiment contrariée, mais j'étais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de correct, donc j'ai préféré me reposer suffisamment pour ne pas bâcler la fin du chapitre.

Bref.

Je suis là, et je ne vous oublie pas ! D'ailleurs, bonne année ! (8 J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année !

Aussi, j'ai conscience que cette fic des fêtes que je voulais faire sur cette même période s'en éloigne peu à peu, mais j'espère que vous continuerez toujours à l'apprécier… Après tout, on a les films de Noël pour anticiper les fêtes, pourquoi ne pas avoir de fic pour les rallonger un peu ? Ahah. En tout cas, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre. Comme toujours, un immense merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et me suivre, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Ce chapitre est particulièrement long, je ne pensais absolument pas que ce serait le cas… En espérant que ça vous plaira ! On se voit au prochain chapitre, et d'ici là : bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Yule

 _Dimanche 21 décembre_

« Est-ce que vous comptez aller à la soirée en l'honneur de Yule ce soir ? »

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix grave dans son dos. Accroupie dans la neige, elle se tourna vers la porte du chalet où se tenait Drago, l'épaule collée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Ce matin encore, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés. En effet, il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer par la salle de bain. Surpris par l'absence de la sorcière dans la cuisine, elle qui était toujours la première réveillée, il l'avait remarquée au moment où il était passé à côté d'une des fenêtres et l'avait observée quelques secondes alors qu'elle rassemblait de la neige en une boule de plus en plus grosse. Finalement, après avoir attrapé son long manteau noir et ses chaussures, il était sorti à son tour. La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais la température n'était toujours pas remontée au-dessus des zéro degré.

« Je pense oui. Ginny avait particulièrement envie d'y aller, à cause du bal. »

Les pas de Drago firent crisser la neige quand il rejoignit Hermione et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. A son tour, sagement équipé de gants contrairement à la veille, il commença à faire une boule de neige.

« Et toi ? lui retourna-t-elle la question.

— Pansy compte y aller, c'est elle qui en a parlé hier soir après que tu sois allée te coucher. Blaise… Le connaissant, il sera ravi de la suivre là-dedans. »

Il esquissa un sourire pensif. Depuis quelques mois, il se doutait de quelque chose au sujet de Blaise et Pansy, et son impression n'est devenue que plus tenace depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble du matin au soir. Son ami saura sûrement apprécier la soirée en y accompagnant l'ancienne Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il. Les bals, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. »

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

« J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était le cas justement. Tu étais plutôt à ton aise au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… »

L'espace d'une seconde, les mêmes images nostalgiques passèrent dans l'esprit des deux sorciers.

« C'était le cas, j'allais à des soirées mondaines depuis que j'étais enfant, les bals n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, et j'aimais ça à l'époque. Mais… j'en ai eu assez pour une vie entière. »

D'un air pensif, Hermione hocha la tête tout en perfectionnant sa sculpture de neige. Elle n'avait que rarement connue des soirées telles que celle du Tournoi à Poudlard. Après la défaite de Voldemort elle avait été invitée à de nombreuses reprises, mais ses apparitions avaient été rares et furtives. Elle était trop concentrée sur son avenir pour participer à ces sortes d'événements. L'année la plus chargée en invitations ayant été celle où elle avait studieusement repassé sa septième année à Poudlard, elle était restée à l'écart, bien plus que Ron et Harry qui n'y étaient pas retournés.

S'imaginer qu'il était possible d'avoir connu tant de soirées dansantes, au point de ne plus en vouloir de semblable, lui était presque étrange. Leur monde était si différent. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, par un coup du sort, ils convergeaient.

« Tu comptes danser ? lui demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton taquin.

— Je ne pense pas. Je compte y aller avec Ginny et Harry mais c'est pour l'illumination du sapin. »

Drago se pencha soudain vers la boule d'une trentaine de centimètres formés par Hermione pour poser la sienne, un peu plus petite, par-dessus. D'un accio, il fit venir des branches.

« Je vois. Tu as vraiment une passion pour les sapins. C'est impressionnant. Dis, demanda-t-il en montrant les branches du menton, tu préfères lesquelles ? »

Elle montra la deuxième en partant de la gauche et la dernière.

« Les illuminations sont jolies, c'est tout. Ces deux-là. »

Il considéra la sélection d'Hermione d'un regard critique.

« Jolies. Je vois, dit-il d'un ton sceptique. Non, continua-t-il, celles-ci sont mieux. »

Et sans lui demander davantage son avis, il les planta des deux côtés de la plus grosse boule de neige.

« Voilà qui commence à ressembler à quelque chose.

— Pourquoi me demander mon avis si tu ne comptes pas le suivre de toute façon ?

— Si tu avais meilleur goût je l'aurais fait. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et disparut soudain dans un _crac!_ sonore. Drago observa avec perplexité l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. L'avait-il vexé à ce point dans son choix ? Fort heureusement, elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître, avec le même bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Il remarqua la carotte qu'elle tenait de sa main libre lorsqu'elle rangea sa baguette.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard.

— Tu viens de voler une carotte ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis allée l'acheter. Va chercher des cailloux, au lieu d'inventer n'importe quoi. »

Le sorcier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air hautain.

« C'est plutôt dégradant comme ordre.

— Arrête de faire l'enfant. Je croyais que tu avais grandi depuis l'époque de Poudlard.

— Et je croyais que tu n'étais plus la miss directive de cette même époque. »

Pour toute réponse, elle le foudroya du regard. Il lui rendit avec plaisir.

La neige recommença peu à peu à tomber, interrompant leur guerre silencieuse. Un frisson traversa Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit des flocons se poser sur ses joues et s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Elle planta la carotte au milieu du visage encore vierge du bonhomme de neige.

« Bon, allons les chercher ensemble alors, monsieur Je-ne-veux-pas-recevoir-d'ordre. Attends juste deux minutes. »

Elle s'éclipsa à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait quelque chose serré contre elle.

« Allons-y.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour te suivre, contredit Drago. Il fait si froid qu'un dragon en tomberait malade. »

Il ne souligna pas la contradiction entre ses paroles et sa présence à l'extérieur, et Hermione ne le fit pas non plus. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il prenne cela comme une attaque à sa fierté et qu'il rentre aussitôt.

« C'est justement pour ça que je suis allée prendre ce bocal. »

Elle l'agita devant le nez du sorcier, qui resta dubitatif.

« Tu m'expliques le rapport ? »

Se mettant à une distance respectueuse du bonhomme de neige, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort dans le bocal vide. Une douce flamme bleue s'y installa, et même à plusieurs pas d'elle, Drago sentit la chaleur qu'elle émettait. Le sourire nonchalant qui se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres accepta pour lui la proposition d'Hermione.

« Si je tombe malade, lui lança-t-il malgré tout, tu t'occuperas de moi du matin au soir sans repos jusqu'à ce que je me rétablisse. »

La sorcière grimaça. Pour avoir vu ce que cela donnait lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Buck et qu'il avait fini le bras bandé, elle n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience.

« Finalement je vais aller les chercher seule ces cailloux. »

Il répondit d'un rire narquois avant de lever les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

« Non, je te suis. »

Elle poussa un soupir, impressionnée par les efforts que demandaient de simples interactions avec Drago. Il avait beau avoir changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard, avoir le dernier mot pour être le meilleur était visiblement une habitude tenace.

Or, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Hermione n'était pas mieux non plus dans ce domaine.

« Quel courage pour un Serpentard, je suis impressionnée.

— Si tu savais combien il faut de courage pour vivre sous le même toit que des Gryffondor, tu le serais encore plus. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais étonnamment, l'amusement se tapissait derrière son apparente exaspération. Peu importe combien cela lui demandait de concentration, passer du temps avec Drago avait quelque chose de stimulant. Jamais ses amis ne lui avait autant tenu tête, personne ne réussissait aussi bien que lui à trouver la moindre brèche pour lui opposer de la résistance et la pousser à rentrer dans ce jeu de piques que seul le meilleur pouvait emporter. Et pour cette fois, Drago avait gagné.

Seulement pour cette fois.

Côte à côte, ils se mirent en route vers le bois le plus proche, le bocal flottant entre eux deux grâce à un autre sort d'Hermione.

~oOoOoOo~

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, plusieurs petits cailloux dans les mains, ils se hâtèrent de s'agenouiller à nouveau face au petit bonhomme de neige, posant le bocal contenant la flamme bleue assez loin pour que sa chaleur ne l'atteigne pas. Leur plus gros cailloux respectif servit d'œil d'un côté et de l'autre, puis ils répartirent les autres sous la carotte afin de former un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se relevèrent, chancelant sur leurs jambes engourdies par le froid, et contemplèrent leur œuvre. Un large sourire barra le visage d'Hermione.

« Parfait. »

Drago, bien que le visage moins expressif que celui de sa voisine, semblait lui aussi satisfait par ce qu'il voyait. Une étincelle passa soudain dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Je reviens.

— Encore ? »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La porte d'entrée du chalet claqua, puis claqua une nouvelle fois lorsque la sorcière ressortit. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un bocal qu'elle avait à la main, mais une écharpe arborant les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor. Puisqu'elle en avait déjà une au cou, Drago comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

« Tu comptes lui assigner d'office ta maison ? s'insurgea-t-il. En quel honneur ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, c'était mon idée, et ensuite, j'avais déjà pas mal commencé ce bonhomme de neige bien avant que tu n'arrives.

— Et tu ne serais même pas encore à la moitié sans moi. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle passa l'écharpe autour du visage du bonhomme de neige. Elle eut à peine le temps de reculer avant que Drago ne se penche à son tour vers leur œuvre et pose par-dessus celle d'Hermione sa propre écharpe vert et argent. Il ne masqua pas sa satisfaction. En revanche, comme il s'agissait de sa seule écharpe, le vent froid et les flocons qui s'immiscèrent immédiatement dans son cou lui tirèrent un frisson désagréable. Le froid referma ses crocs sur sa nuque.

« Voilà qui est bien mieux, affirma-t-il malgré tout.

— Oui, félicitations, excellente idée pour tomber malade juste avant les fêtes.

— Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce pauvre dans cette situation. Si déjà tu le prives de choixpeau, il faut au moins qu'il puisse avoir plusieurs options !

— Et tu fais quoi des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle ? Mais je t'en prie, va donc chercher le choixpeau à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall sera ravie d'apprendre que tu veux l'utiliser sur un bonhomme de neige parce qu'il avait la malchance d'être couvert d'une écharpe Gryffondor. »

Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Pourquoi pas, je suis sûr que sa réaction vaudrait le coup.

— Tu es une cause perdue. Et tu ferais mieux de rentrer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Le sourire malicieux qui flottait sur le visage de Drago ne s'effaça pas, même une fois de retour à l'intérieur. C'est là qu'ils croisèrent Blaise et Pansy, qui venaient visiblement de se lever. Blaise jeta un regard à l'extérieur tandis que Pansy prenait la parole.

« Vous étiez dehors ? Par ce froid ?

— On a fait un bonhomme de neige, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

— Un… »

Elle planta son regard perçant sur Drago, qui affichait toujours le même sourire. Pansy, elle, semblait interloquée.

Derrière Drago et Hermione qui se précipitèrent vers le feu de cheminée pour se réchauffer, Blaise regardait toujours le bonhomme de neige. Sur les deux écharpes aux différentes couleurs s'amoncelaient des flocons immaculés. Les mêmes que ceux qui étaient encore sur les cheveux bruns et blonds des deux sorciers non loin.

~oOoOoOo~

Alors que la nuit avait fini de recouvrir les montagnes françaises, le chalet qui abritait les anciens Gryffondor et les anciens Serpentard s'agitait de plus en plus. Des éclats de voix fusaient d'une pièce à l'autre tandis que tous se préparaient pour la soirée. Ginny, moulée dans une superbe robe dorée, cherchait une paire de boucle d'oreille partout. Harry l'y aidant, il demanda à Hermione de chercher pour lui la cravate qui avait disparu quelque part dans leurs affaires.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire des valises communes, grommela-t-il.

— Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ait ta fichue cravate Harry ! Elle doit être quelque part dans votre chambre ! »

Drago débarqua soudain dans la chambre où Hermione fouillait avec impatience sa valise.

« Tu n'as pas vu les chaussures à talons de Pansy ?

— Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je les aurais vues ? Et sors de ma chambre ! »

Après un soupir agacé, il referma la porte.

Finalement, il fallut vingt bonnes minutes dans cette effervescence pour que tous se considèrent prêts à se rendre au bal. Du moins, les quatre concernés. Et évidemment, puisque Drago et Hermione avaient été désignés d'office comme ceux ayant du temps à perdre pour aider les autres, la sorcière n'était pas prête à partir lorsque les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps. Contrairement à Ginny et Harry, elle ne comptait pas particulièrement mettre de beaux vêtements, du moins pas ceux de mise pour un bal. Seulement, ses deux amis tenaient à arriver à l'heure pour le début du-dit bal, elle en avait bien conscience. Alors, en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle leur adressa un sourire.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard. Je viendrai pour vous voir et pour l'illumination du sapin.

— On peut attendre tu sais, contredit Ginny avec son éternelle gentillesse, c'est à cause de nous que tu n'as pas pu te préparer… »

Hermione passa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Et je veux que vous profitiez de votre soirée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux aller à un bal de Yule sous la neige avec Harry. Réserve-moi simplement une danse, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. »

Ses paroles eurent visiblement l'effet escompté car, rassurés, les deux amoureux mirent leur veste, sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la ville où se passait la fête, à un quart d'heure à pied de leur chalet. Juste après, Blaise et Pansy sortirent à leur tour, non sans que Blaise n'adresse un dernier regard vers Drago et Hermione.

« Drago, tu devrais essayer de venir, ça pourrait être sympa.

— Je verrai, je verrai, répondit son ami d'une voix qui voulait dire qu'il ne comptait absolument pas voir. »

Les deux anciens Serpentard s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans la nuit. Soudain, le calme s'abattit sur le chalet. Seul le craquement du bois dans la cheminée meublait le silence, et Hermione poussa un léger soupir d'apaisement. Au moins elle pouvait prendre son temps pour se préparer. L'illumination du sapin n'avait lieu qu'une heure après le début du bal.

Quand elle fit demi-tour vers sa chambre, elle interpella Drago.

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller alors ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai eu ma dose concernant les bals.

— Et le sapin ?

— Quoi le sapin ?

— Tu ne veux pas voir l'illumination du sapin ?

— Je n'ai pas la même obsession que toi pour les sapins et leur décoration, dit-il avec raillerie. »

A nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toujours beau à voir. Mais très bien, tant pis.

— Parce que tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la moquerie. »

A sa plus grande surprise, elle haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elle-même se serait presque étonnée de sa réponse, si elle ne savait pas pertinemment pourquoi c'était ces mots qui étaient venus. Ces derniers jours, le temps passé avec Drago avait été appréciable, même agréable. Le laisser venir avec elle était aussi évident que s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre de ses amis. Ou plutôt, non, car il n'était pas comme un ami. Peut-être qu'elle avait même envie que ce soit lui _plutôt_ que ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle était aussi divertie, et tout cela prendrait sûrement fin avec ces vacances d'hiver.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réaction, retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer. Malgré sa sobriété, la robe bleu marine qu'elle revêtit était plutôt jolie et lui correspondait parfaitement. Quelques touches de maquillage et un brossage de dents plus tard, elle attrapa sa baguette afin de dompter ses cheveux en des boucles plus régulières et moins prononcées que le désordre dans lequel ils aimaient tant être. Elle prit ses bottes préférées, une écharpe, une veste chaude et un minuscule sac à main, puis se dirigea vers la porte du chalet menant à l'extérieur.

« J'y vais ! Bonne soirée. »

La porte claqua à cause du vent lorsqu'elle sortit. Drago n'avait pas répondu et elle remarqua avec consternation qu'une partie d'elle en était déçue. Elle balaya ce sentiment en quittant le chalet, serrant contre elle son manteau quand l'air glacial de la montagne l'agressa aussitôt.

Il fallait reconnaître que depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait presque passé plus de temps avec Drago qu'avec Ginny ou Harry. Sans parler de la veille et de toutes les pensées et constatations qui avaient traversé son esprit. Savoir que Drago était désormais un autre homme était une chose ; le voir aussi clairement en était une autre. Elle avait la sensation à la fois de tout et de ne rien connaître de lui. Elle savait qui il était, d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait été, mais elle ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de ce qu'il était devenu. Dans son entourage, ni elle ni personne n'avait pris la peine de le connaître après la fin de la guerre. Les querelles s'étaient mû en tolérance, puis en neutralité, puis en politesse mutuelle, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient croisés en-dehors du travail, jamais ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et maintenant que c'était fait, le constat était indubitable ; il était aussi exaspérant qu'il l'avait toujours été, mais la méchanceté avait été chassée par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, un complexe mélange entre maturité et acceptation, avec une pointe d'un humour qu'il avait sûrement toujours eu, mais qu'il savait désormais viser sur autre chose que la pureté du sang. Aussi moqueur que son ton pouvait devenir, ses mots n'avaient plus le tranchant sadique qu'ils avaient eu un jour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione trébucha soudain en évitant à la dernière seconde un homme qui venait de surgir sur le chemin à la dernière seconde.

« Hey, lança-t-il d'une voix bourrue dans un anglais où résonnait un accent européen prononcé, regarde où tu marches ! »

Elle baissa la tête honteusement.

« Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Les joues rougies par l'embarras, elle tenta de le contourner pour reprendre sa route, mais il l'arrêta en se mettant en travers de son chemin.

« Apprends un peu à regarder où tu vas. »

Hermione sentit son instinct crier au danger au moment où il fit un pas vers elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle recule. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment.

« Et si j'étais tombé et que je m'étais cassé quelque chose sur ce verglas à cause de toi ? »

Il avança d'un autre pas, et la sorcière sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'adrénaline. Lentement, elle glissa sa main vers la poche de sa veste, laissant pour l'instant l'homme continuer son petit manège pour la faire reculer vers un chalet aux lumières éteintes non loin. Il empestait l'alcool. Ses yeux étaient étrécis par la colère, mais seul un noir sans fond se devinait derrière ses paupières. Seulement, Hermione avait déjà bien vu pire qu'un homme trop alcoolisé. Elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid, pas plus qu'elle ne le perdait pas face à une armée de mangemort dans le ministère ou dans son école. Sa main continuait son chemin vers sa poche lorsqu'elle sentit dans son dos le bois d'un mur.

« J'attends des excuses. Ou peut-être que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon… »

Il comptait visiblement s'en prendre à elle, la frapper peut-être. Son manque de sobriété semblait avoir effacé tout cohérence de son esprit, au grand damne d'Hermione. Elle déglutit puis enfonça sa main dans sa poche. A cet instant, tout se passa très vite. L'homme, qui se tenait sans doute prêt à ce genre de réaction, bloqua immédiatement le bras d'Hermione en le saisissant au niveau du poignet. La sorcière n'attendait que cela. Sa feinte avait parfaitement fonctionnée. D'un mouvement vif, sa main encore libre se précipita vers l'autre poche de sa veste, d'où elle sortit sa baguette.

« Expulso ! »

Au moment où l'éclair de son sort illumina les lieux, Hermione aperçut une silhouette jusque-là cachée dans l'ombre. L'homme qu'elle venait de repousser d'un sort tomba avec lourdeur plusieurs mètres plus loin, le visage tordu par la douleur. Le temps qu'il se relève, la sorcière brandit sa baguette vers l'autre personne qui se trouvait là. Un complice ? Elle lança un lumos, prête à enchaîner avec un autre sort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Malefoy ? »

Le blond se tenait là nonchalamment, mais la jeune femme remarqua la baguette qui dépassait de sa manche sombre. Dans l'agitation, l'habitude de son nom avait pris le dessus sur son envie de ne plus l'appeler ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

— J'ai entendu dire que l'illumination du sapin en ville était sympa. »

Diverses questions et réponses s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione, mais elle n'eut temps d'en prononcer aucune. L'homme qui l'avait agressée s'était relevé et la regardait avec haine, sa baguette désormais sortie. Il fut le plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus !

— Protego ! »

Le sortilège qu'il avait tenté de lui lancer fut dévié sans mal. Il visait très approximativement, et le sort suivant qu'il tenta de lancer disparut plusieurs mètres plus loin, sur la droite d'Hermione, qui en profita pour répliquer.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

L'homme, privé de réflexe, fut touché par le sort d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna immédiatement vers Drago, qui s'était simplement mis à l'abri de cet échange.

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. »

Elle embrassa les lieux d'un mouvement de bras. L'homme l'avait faite suffisamment reculer pour qu'ils aient été loin du chemin principal, et ni lui ni elle n'avait parlé très fort.

« Je t'ai suivie, répondit Drago d'un ton traînant. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Suivie ?

— Je voulais te rattraper pour aller en ville, mais j'ai vu ce type, du coup je vous ai suivi. Tu aurais préféré que je passe mon chemin ?

— Et tu n'as pas jugé utile d'intervenir ?

— Non, dit-il avec toute la nonchalance du monde, tu n'avais absolument pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Pendant quelques longues secondes, Hermione resta immobile, dévisageant Drago. Une partie d'elle avait envie de s'insurger contre son insouciance, de lui crier combien cela pouvait être dangereux. Cependant, une autre partie, au contraire, était flattée par ces mots, car il avait raison. Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide. Harry ou Ron serait sans doute intervenu dès l'instant où il l'aurait vu, et elle n'aurait encore une fois pas pu prouver sa valeur sans être protégée. Se protéger les uns les autres était une évidence pour eux. Sans compter que, concernant le Serpentard, elle appercevait sa baguette, dépassant à peine de son manteau. Aussi surprenant que ce fût pour la jeune femme, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était tenu prêt à intervenir pour l'aider si le besoin s'était fait ressentir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en danger, et si elle l'avait été, il aurait été là.

Au final, ces pensées gagnèrent sur l'indignation, car il avait raison.

« Alors tu as finalement décidé d'aller voir le sapin ?

— Oui. Enfin, je me suis dit que tu allais te sentir seule si je ne venais pas. Ma bonté me perdra. »

Il lui décocha un sourire si sarcastique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous deux savaient que la bonté n'était pas un trait de caractère qu'il possédait, encore aujourd'hui.

« Alors tu peux rentrer, rétorqua-t-elle, il y aura Harry et Ginny pour me tenir compagnie. Ta bonté n'a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Elle agita ensuite sa baguette pour invoquer un patronus, auquel elle confia un message expliquant où se trouvait l'homme, et l'envoya à la station de police la plus proche. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer du sort, Hermione fit léviter l'homme jusqu'au porche du chalet où il avait tenté de l'acculer et fit jaillir des cordes de sa baguette pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour de lui afin d'être certaine qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Enfin, elle revint sur ses pas et se remit en chemin. Elle eut du mal à chasser de son esprit ce qui venait d'arriver. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce n'était pas sur Hermione qu'il était tombé. Cette seule pensée lui glaçait le sang, mais la rassurait en même temps. Car ainsi au moins ce soir tout irait bien. Avec un peu de chance, une fois qu'il aurait dessoûlé, il viendrait même s'excuser.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas sur ses talons. Elle adressa un regard inquisiteur à Drago lorsqu'il se mit à sa hauteur.

« Si déjà je suis là, autant aller voir ce fameux sapin. »

Elle exprima son exaspération d'un éternel roulement des yeux mais ne rétorqua rien. Après tout, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était contente qu'il ait décidé de la suivre. Sans compter que maintenant, il l'aiderait à penser à autre chose.

Après plusieurs minutes à marcher en discutant tranquillement, non sans avoir d'abord évoqué l'homme inconnu avec colère et dégoût, Hermione remarqua que Drago resserrait sans cesse sa veste contre lui. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Et ton écharpe ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son cou nu.

— Sur le bonhomme de neige.

— Tu as sérieusement laissé ton écharpe là-bas par simple fierté de Serpentard ?

— Je l'ai juste oublié, avoua-t-il dans un grommellement. »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de saisir son sac. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as encore une écharpe. Surtout dans un truc aussi petit.

— Tu ne connais pas les sortilèges d'extension ? dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tiens. »

Du fond du sac dans lequel elle enfonça la moitié de son bras alors qu'il n'était de l'extérieur pas plus grand qu'un porte-monnaie, elle sortit une longue écharpe. Rouge et or, cela s'entend.

« Que tu en aies deux passe encore, mais que tu en aies encore plus et toujours sur toi frôle le fanatisme tu sais.

— C'est par habitude. Ron oubliait toujours la sienne quand on sortait en hiver… »

La voix d'Hermione faiblit peu à peu sur cette dernière phrase. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux soirées passées avec Ron. Même si elle savait maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour rester ensemble, la douceur de ces souvenirs la percuta. Comme Drago ne disait rien mais continuait de l'observer, elle se racla la gorge avec gêne et lui tendit l'écharpe.

« Allez, mets-la.

— Plutôt mourir.

— Très bien, râla-t-elle avec exaspération, si c'est ce que tu préfères. »

Elle laissa retomber l'écharpe dans son sac, mais celle-ci refusa d'y rentrer sans montrer de résistance. Des brides de voix et de souvenirs assaillirent Hermione. Elle tentait d'enfoncer l'écharpe dans son sac, mais elle s'y prit un peu trop mal et rien n'y faisait. Plus elle s'y acharnait, moins elle y arrivait. La solitude soudaine qui était en train de la saisir et qu'elle repoussait avec violence rendait ses propres mouvements rageur. Soudain, une main à la peau diaphane attrapa son sac et s'occupa de le ranger correctement. Drago admira le sortilège de la jeune femme tout en glissant délicatement l'écharpe dans le sac ensorcelé. Plus l'objet était petit, plus le sort était difficile à lancer. Sans un mot, il rendit son sac à sa propriétaire.

« Merci, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, assez pour qu'ils distinguent enfin les lumières de la ville et la musique du bal. Étrangement, ne rien dire lui fit du bien. Elle parvint à chasser la mélancolie qui la menaçait. Après tout, Ron allait bientôt se marier, et sa femme était une personne adorable. Hermione était sincèrement heureuse pour eux. Au début, ne pas retrouver quelqu'un après lui avait été difficile, se sentir à nouveau seule avait presque semblé insurmontable. Mais ses amis avaient été là, ils l'étaient toujours, et sa solitude s'était faite plus petite, si petite qu'elle ne la ressentait que dans de rares occasions comme celle-ci. A vrai dire, la présence de Drago dans le chalet était peut-être une bonne chose. Cela permettait à Harry et Ginny de se retrouver tous les deux sans avoir la sensation de délaisser leur amie, ou sans que cette dernière n'ait précisément des vagues de solitude dont elle ne voulait pas en les voyant ensemble, heureux et épanouis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale, le bal battait son plein. Des dizaines et des dizaines de duos dansaient sous la musique aux nombreuses références magiques. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce lieu soit si populaire pour les fêtes, pour les sorciers du monde entier. C'était le lieu parfait pour passer ses vacances entre amis, ou même en famille, sans avoir à faire attention à l'utilisation de la magie. Un sapin aux dimensions démesurées surplombait les lieux.

« Hermione ! »

Ginny apparut soudain au milieu de la foule et courut vers son amie, Harry sur ses talons. Une sorte d'aura de joie semblait les entourer. Quand elle remarqua Malefoy, elle adressa un regard silencieux à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules. Finalement, elle lâcha la main de son petit ami pour attraper celle de la sorcière.

« Je t'avais promis une danse ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester de n'avoir dit qu'elle en voulait une seulement pour plaisanter, la rouquine l'avait déjà tirée dans la foule de danseur, laissant Drago et Harry seul à seul. Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, commença Harry après plusieurs longues secondes d'un silence gênant, tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu quand Parkinson et Zabini insistaient pour que tu les suives.

— J'ai suivi Gr… Hermione. »

Harry eut du mal à garder une expression neutre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Drago appeler Hermione par son prénom. Pour en plus pour annoncer être venue avec elle, c'était un changement pour le moins inattendu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Ron, Hermione et lui étaient peut-être parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente pour une certaine cordialité réciproque avec Drago, mais ce n'était que de l'affabilité. Du trio, Ron était celui qui avait toujours eu le plus de mal à faire fi du passé. Harry et Hermione, eux, en était au même stade d'acceptation tacite et de politesse de mise. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à dernièrement. Harry réalisa soudain que, cette fois, Hermione avait sans doute pris quelques pas d'avance sur lui. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que la seule amabilité ne pousserait pas la jeune femme à rester tant que cela avec l'ancien Serpentard qui avait passé tant d'année à l'insulter et à leur faire du mal.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. La situation était irréelle. Encore une semaine auparavant, il préparait ces vacances à trois avec Ginny et Hermione, et voilà que cette dernière se retrouvait à faire avec Drago la plupart des choses qu'ils avaient imaginé ensemble. Certes, leur rythme de sommeil avait aidé, mais cela restait déstabilisant.

« Tu ne les rejoins pas ? »

Le silence avait été si long que Drago lança un regard d'incompréhension à Harry.

« Qui ?

— Zabini et Parkinson. »

L'incompréhension de l'ancien Serpentard se mua en ironie.

« Tu as un talent pour te débarrasser des gens en toute discrétion Potter. Si, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Sur ce dernier mot, il s'était déjà levé et avant qu'Harry n'eût le temps de dire quelque chose, il s'enfonça dans la foule. Le sorcier poussa un soupir. Comment Hermione faisait-elle ? Il lui avait suffi de quelques phrases pour que la conversation tourne court.

Ginny réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sur ses talons. De petits nuages blancs s'échappaient à chacune de leurs expirations.

« Harry ! »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

« Malefoy est parti ?

— Tiens, tu l'appelles toujours par son nom de famille ? »

Elle lui rendit un regard interloqué.

« Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, hasarda-t-elle. »

En réalité, elle n'aurait même pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit si Harry ne l'avait pas souligné. Ils avaient toujours parlé de Drago ainsi après tout.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse. »

Le sorcier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en se levant de son banc.

« Quand il a parlé de toi, il a utilisé ton prénom. J'ai été surpris. »

Des cris excités retentirent brusquement près d'eux alors qu'un homme venait de mettre un genou à terre face à la femme avec qui il venait de danser. Leurs amis rassemblés autour d'eux trépignaient tandis qu'il sortit de sa poche un écrin pourpre. Hermione laissa ses pensées se perdre l'espace d'un instant, observant la femme accepter avec joie la bague que l'homme lui mit alors au doigt.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle finalement à l'attention d'Harry sans quitter le couple des yeux, je pense vraiment qu'il a changé. Drago. Je veux dire, plus qu'on ne le pensait toi et moi. Il est même plutôt de bonne compagnie. »

Ginny regarda son amie sans un mot. Elles avaient déjà quelque peu discuté de Drago durant leur danse, car la rouquine ne pouvait cacher son intérêt pour leur soudain rapprochement. Elle avait toujours été douée pour remarquer les petits détails qui échappent souvent aux autres, et à vrai dire, son instinct s'était éveillé depuis le soir où elle avait vu Drago et Hermione contempler ensemble le sapin qu'ils venaient de décorer dans le chalet.

« De bonne compagnie… répéta Harry avec une touche de scepticisme.

— En tout cas, disons que je n'ai pas à me plaindre des moments passés avec lui. Donc oui… les choses ont changées. Et tu sais combien un nom peut avoir être significatif ou avoir du pouvoir. Je ne veux plus de mon aversion envers quelqu'un qui n'existe plus vraiment, et continuer à s'appeler par nos noms de famille est la meilleure façon de maintenir cette barrière dont on n'a plus besoin aujourd'hui. »

Une main dans la poche de sa veste, l'autre dans ses cheveux, Harry absorba les mots d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, au moins en partie, mais il ne pouvait oublier qu'ils parlaient de Malefoy.

« Tu ne peux pas non plus tout effacer. Je suis d'accord qu'il est devenu abordable, et c'est bien pour cela que ça va mieux entre nous tous. Mais personne ne change complètement.

— Non bien sûr. Mais tout le monde change, surtout ceux qui ont vécu ce qu'on a vécu. Je ne parle pas d'effacer, je parle juste de… de remettre les compteurs à zéro. De seconde chance. Tout le monde y a droit après tout non ? Regarde Kreattur, il est devenu adorable, pourtant, qui l'aurait cru ? »

Un sourire naquit instinctivement sur le visage d'Harry à l'évocation de son elfe de maison. Il fallait avouer que depuis le jour où il lui avait offert le médaillon de Regulus, il était devenu plus agréable mois après mois. Au départ méprisant et désagréable au possible, il était devenu poli et serviable, voir gentil, même envers Hermione malgré son sang moldu ou les Weasley et leur réputation de « traîtres à leur sang ». Comme toujours, Hermione eut le dernier mot.

« D'accord. Fais juste attention à toi, on ne sait jamais.

— Je sais me défendre, sourit-elle.

— C'est un fait, rit-il. »

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, qui lui demanda s'il était prêt à danser à nouveau. Il acquiesça.

« Tu danses avec nous Hermione ?

— L'illumination du sapin ne va pas tarder, je vais prendre quelque chose à manger et regarder ça, donc allez-y tous les deux. Amusez-vous bien. »

La rouquine rendit à son amie son sourire, et celle-ci aperçut une légère étincelle brillant dans son regard, mais elle disparue trop rapidement avec Harry pour parvenir à l'interpréter. Le cœur léger après avoir passé un bon moment avec Ginny et de les voir aussi heureux, la sorcière se mit en quête d'un stand vendant des churros, dont elle avait terriblement envie. Voir les deux amoureux vivre sereinement était un bonheur simple dont elle ne se lasserait sans doute jamais. Harry avait dû attendre plus de dix-sept ans pour pouvoir s'épanouir sans une ombre planant constamment au-dessus de sa vie, et sa meilleure amie en était aussi heureuse que s'il s'agissait de son propre bien-être.

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin un stand qui n'était pas excessivement bondé, elle fit la queue, son porte-monnaie à la main, jetant de fréquent regard à sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, l'immense sapin qui dominait la place allait s'illuminer pour célébrer Yule, la nuit la plus longue de l'année et la renaissance du jour. C'était une tradition dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler lorsqu'elle s'était renseignée sur les lieux. Elle avait tenu à arriver avant le vingt-et-un spécialement pour cela.

Une fois son précieux lot de churros dans les mains, elle s'éloigna du stand, mais ne tarda pas à s'arrêter net. A quelques pas d'elle, au stand voisin, Drago faisait la queue, un gallion déjà à la main. Hermione le rejoignit.

« Tu n'es pas avec Parkinson et Zabini ? »

Il posa les yeux sur elle.

« Décidément vous voulez tous vous débarrassez de moi dès que vous me voyez ce soir ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Hein ?

— Non, rien, éluda-t-il. Je les ai laissé danser ensemble, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais finir par tenir la chandelle ces vacances. Enfin, s'ils se rendent enfin compte de la situation, aveugles comme ils sont.

— Tu penses que…?

— J'en suis persuadé. Je sais que Pansy est amoureuse de Blaise, même si elle aime jouer la fière en prétendant le contraire. Et je suis certain que Blaise l'aime aussi, sauf qu'il est trop… Blaise. Donc la situation est un peu coincée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, sourit-il. »

La jeune femme observa autour d'elle pour éventuellement voir les deux anciens Serpentard en question et les observer, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Ils devaient être plus loin dans la foule. Drago paya son verre de vin chaud et s'éloigna du stand, Hermione à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun d'accord dans un endroit un peu en retrait, mais depuis lequel ils avaient une très bonne vue du sapin. De toute façon, grand comme il était, c'était difficile de trouver un lieu duquel il n'était pas visible sans s'en éloigner franchement.

Assise sur un banc à côté de Drago, Hermione piocha enfin dans ses churros qu'elle trempa avec plaisir dans le petit pot de nutella qu'elle avait demandé en complément. La satisfaction détendit tous ses traits et elle savoura avec plaisir. Ils avaient un goût de nostalgie, lui rappelant les marchés de Noël faits avec ses parents en Angleterre.

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, puis un deuxième. Au bout du troisième, elle lui tendit son lot de churros.

« Prends-en un au lieu de me regarder à la dérobé, ça n'a rien de discret.

— En fait, je n'essayais pas de l'être. »

Il prit l'un des longs beignets avec triomphe, puis il avança son vin chaud vers Hermione.

« Tu en veux ? »

Elle le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis accepta son offre. Au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent le liquide brûlant, les lumières de la place s'éteignirent toutes en même temps. La musique s'arrêta elle aussi, plongeant la ville dans l'ombre et le silence. Puis soudain, avant que les premiers murmures ne retentissent, les guirlandes situées sur les branches les plus basses de l'immense sapin s'illuminèrent. Hermione se leva d'un bond, le gobelet dans une main, les churros dans l'autre.

Une douce musique commença à résonner, qui prit peu à peu plus d'élan et d'entrain, et les lumières du sapin s'allumèrent peu à peu en rythme, offrant un spectacle son et lumière fascinant. Les nuances de bleu et de rouge s'alternaient tandis que des étincelles ondulaient tout autour, se rejoignant pour former divers motifs tels que des étoiles ou des cœurs avant de se séparer à nouveau. Soudain, elles convergèrent toutes vers le sommet du sapin, et sur leur chemin toutes les guirlandes et décorations s'illuminèrent. La musique s'intensifia. Hermione retint son souffle. Les étincelles s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur des branches les plus hautes, flottant en cercle tout autour. Puis, d'un même mouvement, elles plongèrent vers l'étoile encore éteinte qui dominait le sapin. Celle-ci se mit alors à briller avec force et la musique s'arrêta sur une dernière note harmonieuse. Le silence ne fut que de courte durée, très vite interrompu par les applaudissements de la foule.

Le visage d'Hermione était autant illuminé par son sourire béat que par la lumière du sapin. Drago coula son regard vers elle.

« C'était magnifique, murmura-t-elle. »

Il acquiesça. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione ainsi, aussi resplendissante. Cela lui rappelait le jour où il l'avait vu pour le bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A l'époque, il avait été incapable de trouver une insulte valable. Aujourd'hui, il était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Il opta finalement pour l'option de facilité en détournant la conversation.

« Je peux récupérer mon vin chaud ? »

Surprise et confuse, Hermione le lui tendit, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers le sapin. C'était bien l'une des magies qu'elle aimait le plus.

Les sorciers s'installèrent à nouveau sur le banc, discutant tranquillement de tout et de n'importe quoi en mangeant et buvant ce qu'ils avaient acheté aux stands et observant les couples danser. Hermione aperçut Harry et Ginny plusieurs fois, mais elle ne tenta pas d'attirer leur attention. Pas plus que Drago ne le fit en voyant Blaise et Pansy.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils continuèrent à parler encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne propose de rentrer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile d'attendre les autres, ils se débrouilleront sûrement mieux tous seuls. »

Puisqu'Hermione était bien d'accord, elle se leva et quitta la place principale aux côtés de Drago, les yeux encore brillant du spectacle qu'elle garderait précieusement en mémoire. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville, sur le chemin du chalet, elle réalisa combien il était maintenant normal pour elle de marcher aux côtés de Drago en discutant avec lui. Naturel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le bonhomme de neige les attendait, ses écharpes rouge et or et vert et argent enroulées par le vent l'une autour de l'autre contre lui.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Affronter ses peurs

Hello there ! Oui, je suis toujours vivante et oui j'écris toujours et non je n'abandonne pas la fic ! Alors je dois avouer que j'ai eu un gros dilemme avec moi quant à si je devais ou non continuer dès cet été et ce bien que l'on ne soit plus du tout dans la période de Noël, mais le fait est que j'ai vu beaucoup de commentaires passés sur Wattpad et quelques uns sur , si bien que j'ai fini par me décider. Alors pour le rythme, il va être bien moins intense que la dernière fois, mais c'est pour différentes raisons dont je parlerai sans doute dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, je publierai à peu près **deux chapitres par mois** , pour que d'ici décembre l'on arrive à la fin de la fiction et que je poste la fin vers la période des fêtes, histoire d'au moins faire le final bien :3

D'ailleurs, au passage, j'ai décidé de changer une mini partie dans le dernier chapitre, celui où Hermione se trouve face à un homme un peu trop alcoolisé pour son propre bien. Etant donné que c'est une fic de Noël, je trouvais ce passage étonnamment trop grave pour être effleuré puis ignoré comme je l'avais fait, aussi j'ai décidé de le rendre de base moins intense. Le but de Cohabitation de Noël est de remplir de chaleur :3 (Même si, je dois l'avouer, je meurs de chaud là où je suis, il fait 39° presque tous les jours et avec l'humidité c'est du ressenti 45°… Donnez-moi de l'eau) J'ai aussi changé les titres des chapitres, pour quelque chose que j'aime mieux, parce que simplement donner trois mots thèmes me laissait une sensation bizarre, finalement.

Enfin bref, voilà. ME REVOILA. Je vous abandonne pas, comptez sur moi pour être au rendez-vous comme prévu cette fois !

Et sur ce, enjoy le chapitre 6 ! (:

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Affronter ses peurs

 _Lundi 22 d_ _écembre_

Pansy regardait Drago avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui rappelait étrangement à Hermione l'époque de Poudlard. Les traits de l'ancienne Serpentard s'étaient certes affinés et son visage avait pris suffisamment d'âge pour qu'elle ne lui évoque plus un bouledogue, mais avec cette expression le passé semblait refaire surface. Drago, lui aussi, semblait avoir bien l'habitude de ce regard. Il ne fléchissait pas d'un iota, et ce depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

« Allez Drago, ne nous laisse pas tomber !

— J'ai dit que j'étais contre depuis le début ! »

C'était une guerre sans fin qui se jouait sous les yeux de Ginny, Harry, Hermione et même Blaise. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'en mêler, ce qui expliquait son silence depuis que Pansy s'était mise en tête de faire céder Drago. Tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était de faire du ski avec Blaise et elle. Drago, lui, refusait.

Finalement, Blaise sembla réaliser que sans son intervention, ils allaient tourner en rond un bon moment, voir pire, ils pourraient s'énerver réellement l'un contre l'autre. Il prit la parole entre une nouvelle accusation de Pansy et une réponse qui allait sans doute être des plus détachée de la part de Drago.

« On n'a qu'à décider ça sur un match de Quidditch. Si tu perds, tu viens avec nous, si tu gagnes, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Interloqués, Drago et Pansy tournèrent en chœur la tête vers Blaise.

« Un match de Quidditch à trois ? souligna Drago avec sarcasme.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée en Quidditch, ajouta Pansy. »

Tous deux auraient dû savoir que quand Blaise proposait quelque chose, ce n'était pas sans y avoir réfléchi avant. Il sourit.

« Moi je vois six personnes, pas trois, c'est donc bien suffisant pour faire un match. »

Ce fut cette fois Harry, Ginny et Hermione qui dévisagèrent le Serpentard. Evidemment, son air goguenard montrait bien qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Drago fut le premier à réagir.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

— Tu as peur de perdre ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Seulement, comment tu veux faire un match au juste ? Serpentard contre Gryffondor ? Pour mon propre bien, je n'hésiterai pas à saboter notre équipe, ma fierté s'en remettra.

— Eh bien tu n'as qu'à nous affronter. On prend Harry, tu prends Ginny et Hermione. »

Personne ne releva sa familiarité nouvelle. Tous étaient trop occupés à intégrer l'idée de Blaise. Car au final, elle n'était pas si fantaisiste que cela. La rivalité au sport entre Harry et Drago était connue par absolument n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, les mettre dans la même équipe n'aurait jamais rien donné de bon. En revanche, peu de risque que Drago ait de réel problème avec Ginny ou Hermione. De même pour Harry avec Blaise et Pansy. Quant au rapport de force, il était très équilibré.

Un long silence accueillit la proposition, car personne ne trouvait à redire. Pas même le principal intéressé. Drago n'avait pas envie de risquer son droit de refus d'aller faire du ski, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas fuir un défi qui le tentait. Comme toujours, Blaise venait de trouver le piège parfait. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Finalement, c'est Hermione qui intervint.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du Quidditch, encore moins vu la température extérieure ! »

Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour les balais, encore moins pour le Quidditch. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui avait toujours fait défaut à Poudlard, encore plus que la divination.

« Ça pourrait être sympa, en fait. »

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, qui venait de parler, lui adressant un regard meurtri par cette trahison. Son amie s'excusa d'un pincement de lèvres qui réprimait un sourire. Sans doute l'idée d'affronter Harry l'intéressait, sans compter celle de voir Hermione tenter l'expérience.

« Allez, c'est juste pour une fois. Il n'y a rien en jeu pour nous, on peut juste se faire plaisir et s'amuser. C'est pour ça aussi qu'on est là ! »

Mais Hermione resta campée sur ses positions.

« Je-ne-veux-pas-faire-du-Quidditch.

— Moi je veux le faire, intervint soudain Pansy, revenant sur sa position. Sinon on va simplement passer la journée à se disputer au lieu d'aller faire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle croisa les bras avec force comme pour appuyer son affirmation, et Hermione fit de même.

« Tant pis, soupira alors soudainement Blaise, je pensais qu'une Gryffondor serait plus courageuse que ça, à fuir devant un balais. »

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione, et Harry ne l'aida aucunement lorsqu'il ajouta son grain de sel.

« C'est vraiment dommage, je pense que ça nous aurait fait un très bon souvenir. »

La sorcière serra les poings, inspira bruyamment et poussa un long soupir.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais juste une courte partie, en dix points. »

Tous sourirent, à l'exception d'Hermione qui acceptait son sort avec la douloureuse impression qu'on ne lui laissait simplement guère le choix.

~oOoOoOo~

Le match fut pour Hermione aussi catastrophique qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Déjà car cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas montée sur un balais, et c'était à peine si elle n'avait pas manqué de tomber à peine la partie lancée. Sa seule véritable réussite de la matinée était les six cerceaux flottant d'un côté et de l'autre du terrain improvisé, formés par des branches ensorcelées. Le reste ne fut qu'un enchaînement de difficultés, et ce alors même qu'elle ne faisait pas grand-chose pour l'équipe qu'elle forma donc avec Drago et Ginny. Ces deux derniers compensaient incroyablement son incompétence, de la même façon que Blaise et Harry compensaient celle de Pansy. Elle tenta pourtant de s'impliquer, sincèrement, lorsqu'elle fut contaminée malgré elle par l'enthousiasme de tout le monde. Sans succès. Les rares fois où elle s'était retrouvée avec le Souaffle loué pour l'occasion à l'accueil, elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'offrir aux adversaires, et plus d'une fois elle s'était retrouvée dans la trajectoire de ses alliés. L'étroitesse du terrain improvisé en était partiellement la cause, mais pas seulement.

Heureusement, malgré le ridicule, elle se sentait profondément joyeuse lorsque le dernier point fut marqué. Soulagée, aussi, indéniablement. Ce fut Drago qui fit le lancer décisif qui leur offrit la victoire. Lorsqu'il se posa au sol, avec les cinq autres, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je crois que je t'ai enfin montré que tu ne gagnes pas toujours Potter. »

Ce dernier esquiva la pique par le mutisme. Nul doute qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir vaincu celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant si longtemps. Le lien farouche qui les unissait, malgré la cordialité dont ils savaient maintenant tous deux faire preuve, n'avait jamais été complètement effacé. Il en restait cette rivalité, qui ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais. Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé, car de toute évidence, Ginny n'était pas celle qui allait le dérider. Elle aussi était visiblement bien contente de leur victoire, et si elle prit finalement son petit ami dans les bras pour le réconforter, le sourire radieux de son visage refusait de s'effacer.

Pansy et Blaise, quant à eux, avaient atterri la mort dans l'âme. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que celui de laisser leur ami tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Blaise lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Sache que tu rate une super après-midi en plein air avec tes deux meilleurs amis. »

Le Serpentard essuya la remarque d'un rire.

« Ouais, bien sûr, pauvre de moi. Amusez-vous bien avec votre… super après-midi en plein air. »

Tous rentrèrent, bien contents de retrouver la chaleur de leur logement. Le temps était dégagé et la neige ne tombait pas, mais si le froid avait fini par se faire moins sentir avec le jeu, il restait bien là, et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'ils découvrirent combien ils avaient subi les températures hivernales. Des frissons les secouèrent, mais cela ne les fit que plus rire. Après avoir servi le repas qu'ils avaient préparé en avance à grand renfort de sorts, ils se mirent tous à table dans la bonne humeur. Même Pansy et Blaise. Harry, lui aussi, pensait déjà à autre chose. En revanche, Hermione capta plusieurs fois des regards jetés par Drago qui trahissaient la satisfaction qu'il ressentait. Elle ne le souligna pas.

Le repas fini, la cuisine rangée et leurs affaires prêtes, Pansy et Blaise quittèrent le chalet pour pouvoir profiter le plus longtemps possible des pistes de ski. La Serpentard essaya une dernière fois de faire venir Drago, bien sûr sans résultat. Une fois ses amis partis, Drago se tourna vers les anciens Gryffondor, encore en train de discuter sur les divans près de la cheminée. Hermione était pelotonnée autour d'un coussin, les cheveux encore légèrement en bataille à cause du vent qui régnait à l'extérieur quand ils jouaient. Il s'approcha du sofa où elle se trouvait, s'y accouda.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire cet après-midi ? »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Hermione. Celle-ci leur sourit.

« Allez-y, je serai juste moins seule que prévu. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'observer les Gryffondor l'un après l'autre, perdu. Harry et Ginny semblait incertains quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi Hermione posa une main sur le genou de Ginny tout en lui souriant.

« Allez, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux que vous fassiez cette après-midi à deux. On se supportera le temps d'une demi-journée, Drago et moi. »

Comme pour lui demander d'approuver, elle leva son regard chocolat vers l'intéressé. L'intéressé qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était question, mais qui haussa les épaules par défaut. Il en avait suffisamment entendu pour plus ou moins comprendre que Potter et Weasley allait partir en amoureux et que Hermione resterait sans doute ici.

Ginny poussa un soupir, avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Tâchez de ne pas vous entre-tuer. »

Son amie se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Oui, oui, c'est promis maman. »

Cette dernière rit avec malice. En réalité, elle n'avait que peu de doute sur les probabilités qu'un drame se passe avec ces deux-là, vu l'évolution de leur relation cette semaine.

~oOoOoOo~

Harry et Ginny partis à leur tour, Hermione s'était couchée sur l'un des canapés face au feu de cheminée, le nez plongé dans un livre. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y enfoncer toute entière. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent près d'elle.

« Tu comptes passer ta journée à lire ? »

Le silence répondit à Drago. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien être assez intéressant pour qu'elle l'ignore aussi royalement. Elle ne tarda pas à se retourner pour lui jeter un regard courroucé.

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? »

Surpris par la véhémence soudaine de la Gryffondor, Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois que Madame est de bonne humeur.

— Je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un lit par-dessus mon épaule. »

Il leva ses mains en signe d'innocence. Seulement, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Après plusieurs secondes, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son livre.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Son ton était plus courroucé qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Peut-être qu'ainsi il la laisserait tranquille. Après tout, Noël était l'une de ses périodes préférées pour lire, depuis toute petite. Avoir le craquement des bûches lentement consumées par les flammes comme seul lien avec la réalité tandis que son esprits s'évadaient vers des pays ou des mondes différents peuplés de personnes imaginaires qu'elle aimait ou, pour certains, aimait détester, était un de ses plus grands plaisirs. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation à accepter quand Ginny lui avait demandé pendant leur danse de la veille si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils passent l'après-midi juste tous les deux, Harry et elle. Le refus catégorique de Drago d'aller faire du ski avec ses amis était un imprévu qui l'avait faite brièvement hésiter, mais c'était plus par habitude que par réelle appréhension. Elle aurait redouté une telle situation quelques jours plus tôt encore, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle reconnaissait, bien que confusément, qu'elle avait aujourd'hui envie de le connaître davantage. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui était cette personne qu'elle croisait régulièrement sur son lieu de travail sans qu'elle n'ait jamais réalisé à quel point il n'était plus celui de l'époque de Poudlard. Sans réaliser qu'ils étaient en fait capables de très bien s'entendre, même si ce n'était pas sans étincelle. Sans réaliser que ces étincelles étaient précisément quelque chose qu'elle aimait énormément.

Il la regarda plusieurs longues secondes, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Il la sondait si intensément qu'elle s'en sentit inconfortable. Elle était sur le point de lui demandait ce qu'il lui voulait quand enfin il prit la parole.

« Je pensais que tu étais une parfaite je-sais-tout surdouée en tout, mais j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui que tu as bel et bien des failles.

— Oh non ! fit-elle d'une voix faussement épouvantée. Tu as percé mon secret de n'être qu'une personne normale ?

— Non, répondit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde, jamais une personne normale aurait été aussi active que tu l'étais en cours ou aurait relu dix fois l'Histoire de Poudlard.

— Je l'ai relu plus que ça. »

L'espace d'un instant, Drago resta sans voix, complètement consterné. Il lui fallut toute la concentration du monde pour se reprendre et en venir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

« En tout cas, j'ai pu constater que tu es peut-être une miss je-sais-tout, mais tu es aussi la seule personne que j'ai vu se tenir aussi mal sur un balais. De ma vie. Et pourtant, j'ai passé des années à voir Goyle et Pansy sur des balais. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Gryffondor, qui tacha de ne pas se laisser faire pour autant.

« Et c'est quelqu'un qui a refusé de faire du ski en amis qui dit ça. Tout ça pour ne rien faire durant tout un après-midi, à part me déranger dans ma lecture.

— J'ai refusé parce que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de faire ce sport étrange de moldus. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se redressa sur le canapé d'un mouvement sec et elle foudroya le Serpentard du regard.

« Eh bien _excusez-moi_ monsieur le sorcier trop bien pour cette activité trop moldue, mais apparemment tu es bien le seul de tes amis à refuser un bon moment entre ami simplement à cause de ton sang. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler bien qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour, elle se leva.

« Moi qui croyait que tu avais enfin grandi un peu. »

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait fini de le contourner pour quitter la pièce, il attrapa son bras pour la retenir. Le regard de la sorcière lui jetait des éclairs.

« Non, ce n'était pas ce que je disais. »

Il haussa les épaules tout en inspirant pour gagner du temps afin de chercher ses mots, déstabilisé par la réaction de la Gryffondor. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir droit à de telles réactions lorsqu'il disait un simple mot de travers, mais il comprenait pourquoi il devait faire attention avec elle. Après des années de brimades, il était évident que la fière jeune femme n'appréciait guère ce mot dans sa bouche à lui.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que je n'aime juste pas vraiment ce sport qui… manque trop de magie pour moi. C'est comme ça, peut-être que c'est la conséquence pour avoir toujours été entouré de magie. »

Après s'être mordu l'intérieur des joues, Hermione prit une longue inspiration, puis hocha la tête. C'était maladroit, mais il semblait sincère. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois certain qu'elle ne tenterait pas de partir. Sa main passa du bras d'Hermione à sa propre chevelure blonde, qu'il ébouriffa.

« Bon, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu mériterais… enfin que tout irait bien mieux avec une simple leçon de vol. Je ne comprends pas comment Potter ou Weasley ont pu ne jamais t'en donner.

— C'est parce que je n'ai aucune envie de monter sur un balais. »

C'était à son tour de croiser les bras. Seulement, là où ses meilleurs amis avaient toujours abandonné face à ses refus clairs et nets, Drago se contenta d'afficher un sourire narquois.

« Moi qui croyait que les Gryffondor n'avaient peur de rien. Surtout pas de simplement voler. »

Elle serra les poings. Certes, elle avait parfaitement confiance qu'il ne faisait cela que pour la provoquer, seulement, il savait très bien s'y prendre. Beaucoup trop bien pour son bien à elle.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

Il fit mine d'abdiquer.

« D'accord. J'espérais que ton envie d'apprendre ne se limitait pas qu'aux livres. Tu es donc aussi barbante que je pensais à l'époque de Poudlard. »

Cette dernière phrase referma le filet de Drago autour d'Hermione.

« Tu ne sais pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? »

Il rit.

« La vie serait bien moins divertissante si je le faisais. »

Elle ferma les yeux, ses sourcils haussés par le fatalisme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que soit subir des remarques moqueuses pour le reste de la journée, voir du séjour, soit accepter son maudit cours. Surtout qu'une partie d'elle en avait bel et bien envie. Si l'idée de se remettre sur un balai ne l'enchantait guère, Drago avait piqué à vif sa soif d'apprendre. Après tout, cela ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose. Elle pourrait bien lire à un autre moment, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec le Serpentard. Enfin, en l'occurrence, si, mais avant ce séjour. Ou après. D'ailleurs, l'idée de revenir à leur quotidien habituel une fois les vacances terminées était étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il se croiserait dans les couloirs ? Se salueraient-ils d'un simple hochement de tête, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait jusqu'à présent ? Avec surprise, elle constata que cela lui semblait étonnamment distant, compte tenu de leur actuelle entente qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de la complicité. Quand ils se parlaient désormais, ils échangeaient des regards, se souriaient, plaisantaient, et s'affrontaient cordialement. Comme une danse dont le tempo changeait constamment, dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés sans s'en rendre compte, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Mais tu paies l'emprunt des balais, et s'il commence à neiger, on arrête tout.

— Très peu pour moi de finir congelé, rassure-toi. »

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, d'où Drago envoya une lettre magique pour demander deux balais en location une nouvelle fois. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent, portés par les hiboux de la station, ils étaient déjà dehors. Hermione avait serré son écharpe autour du cou, et Drago la sienne, récupérée sur le bonhomme de neige toujours face à leur chalet. La sorcière ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il la remettrait avec l'autre écharpe rouge et or dès qu'ils s'arrêteraient. En attendant, tandis qu'ils se faisaient face, chacun un balais dans la main, le cou enveloppé dans les écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison, ils avaient la sensation d'être projetés des années en arrière. Seule la haine avait disparu pour laisser la place à une relation bien différente et bien plus saine. Avec la maturité de leurs traits, c'était bien les seuls changements dans le tableau qu'ils offraient là.

« Allez, monte sur ton balai Hermione.

— A toi l'honneur. »

Drago secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ne sert à rien que je sois quatre mètres plus haut si c'est pour redescendre t'apprendre à bien te tenir dès le début. La position de départ est très importante, elle influe tout ton confort, ton équilibre, et donc, tes performances. »

Résignée, la Gryffondor enfourcha son balai. Alors qu'elle allait donner une impulsion, elle vit Drago la regarder d'un air dubitatif, ses bras désormais croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Eh ben, c'est à se demander où tu as appris à monter sur un balais. Ne mets pas la plante de tes pieds comme ça, mais ton talon. Voilà. Pose tes mains un peu plus loin de toi. Mais non, pas autant. C'est mieux. Tiens-toi avec le dos droit, mais courbe-toi un peu. Mais non, pas comme ça. Non plus. Un peu plus penchée. Garde le dos droit. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, Hermione poussa un geignement.

« C'est impossible de rester droite dans cette position !

— Mais si c'est possible, mets-y un peu du tien !

— Parce que tu crois que je fais quoi ?

— Je crois que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ! »

De colère, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Excusez-moi _monsieur_ de…

-Voilà, c'est parfait, reste comme ça ! »

Coupée dans son élan mais trop effrayée de perdre sa position si elle s'indignait davantage en parlant, Hermione ne chercha pas à continuer sa phrase. Elle se figea et tenta d'analyser sa propre position afin d'espérer pouvoir la reproduire. Au moins, si elle n'y arrivait pas naturellement, elle n'aurait qu'à imaginer s'énerver contre Drago.

« On va dire que ça peut passer. Vas-y, tu peux commencer à voler. »

Il se dirigea lui-même vers son propre balai pour l'enfourcher tandis qu'Hermione donnait un coup de pied sur le sol recouvert de neige. Elle s'éleva immédiatement de quelques mètres. Drago apparut juste après, l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il était simplement en train de marcher. C'était loin d'être le cas d'Hermione, et il ne tarda pas à lui en faire la remarque.

« Tu es beaucoup trop tendue. Tu risques beaucoup moins si tu te détends.

— Merci d'être aussi rassurant… grommela-t-elle. »

Alors qu'elle tendait de respirer un peu plus fort pour garder l'esprit clair et de se concentrer afin de se détendre, il s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle eut même peur qu'il la désarçonne. Néanmoins, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, il s'arrêta juste parfaitement à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Harry avait toujours été un joueur de Quidditch né, donc ses capacités semblaient innées et, bien qu'évidemment les entraînements qu'il avait suivi année après année n'y étaient pas pour rien, mais ce que dégageait Drago était bien différent, et c'était ce qui réveilla alors l'admiration de la jeune femme. Il avait ce savoir, cette maîtrise millimétrée de ce qu'il faisait qui trahissait un don qu'il avait arraché à force de travail et d'exercice. S'il était évident que son père avait payé les balais des Serpentard pour que Drago intègre de façon certaine l'équipe à leur entrée en deuxième année, il avait ensuite démontré qu'il y avait bien sa place. Soudain mue par l'envie d'en savoir plus, malgré ses mains crispées autour du manche de son balai, elle le regarda.

« Même si tu ne t'en donnais pas l'air, tu t'es entraîné dur au Quidditch, pas vrai ? »

Surpris, il quitta des yeux les mains de la Gryffondor dont il observait la position avec attention pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hermione. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Je pensais plutôt m'en donner l'air justement. En tout cas, aucun Serpentard ignorait chacun de mes allers et venues entre le stade et les dortoirs, et tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. »

La fierté goguenarde qui suintait dans ses mots ne parvint pas à éloigner Hermione de ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

« Oui, ça, je suis au courant, comme tout le reste de l'école. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu faisais toujours comme si le Quidditch était une évidence pour toi et même si tu te montrais flegmatique, même si nous on te trouvait bien plus vantard que capable -attends, laisse-moi finir-, de toute évidence, tu t'es sérieusement entraîné pour être meilleur. »

Il resta silencieux, assis sur son balai, les mains à peine serrée autour du manche. Il était dérouté. Seule Hermione semblait capable de le déstabiliser ainsi. Comment avait-elle pu réaliser en quelques minutes quelque chose que ses meilleurs amis eux-mêmes ignoraient peut-être même encore aujourd'hui ? S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il s'était investi à l'époque, c'était bien le Quidditch. Sauf que pour conserver son image, et peut-être aussi pour ne pas révéler qu'il avait bel et bien besoin lui aussi de s'entraîner et de se perfectionner pour être aussi bon que possible, il n'avait jamais mis en avant son sérieux dans le sport. Sa fierté un peu trop mal placée, sans doute était-ce là ce qui avait guidé Hermione dans ses conclusions. Seulement, ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose que les Serpentard ne connaissaient pas le concernant.

« Ouais… Oui, je me suis pas mal entraîné, je suppose. »

Son flegme et son détachement étaient à nouveau là, et Hermione sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Soudain, l'image d'un Drago bien différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours vu se forma dans son esprit ; celui d'un garçon s'entraînant jusqu'à l'épuisement, les muscles fatigués, les mains abîmées, la fatigue accourcissant son souffle. Cette représentation tenait peut-être un peu de la fiction, mais elle suffit à attirer la sympathie de la sorcière, et surtout, installa en elle un certain respect pour Drago. Si jusqu'à présent elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de le respecter plus que comme elle respectait tout un chacun, bien au contraire, aujourd'hui, elle découvrait une facette de lui qui forçait l'admiration. Etre capable de se jeter de toutes ses forces dans l'apprentissage de quelque chose, que ce fût un cours ou un sport, c'était toujours quelque chose qu'Hermione aimait particulièrement chez quelqu'un.

Drago lâcha une main de son balai pour la passer dans ses cheveux blonds, tentant de les aplanir malgré le léger vent qui les ébouriffait. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Ces entraînements, ils étaient aussi en partie dus à son envie de faire mordre la poussière à Potter, à son envie de lui remettre les pieds sur terre et lui y faire mordre la poussière, lui qui avait été pris dans une équipe dès la première année. Ce par la faute de nul autre que l'ancien Serpentard lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait lancé ce rapeltout dans les airs s'il avait su comment cela se terminerait. Pour tenter de dévier le sujet de son passé, il prit le premier sujet qui lui vint.

« En tout cas, j'ai vaincu Potter aujourd'hui. »

Très mauvaise idée. Le regard d'Hermione ne se fit que plus perçant.

« C'est un attrapeur, pas un poursuiveur. Il n'était absolument pas dans son élément, ce n'est donc pas vraiment étonnant que tu l'aies vaincu.

— Moi non plus je ne suis pas un poursuiveur, pour rappel. »

Elle lui décocha un regard insensible.

« Je suis persuadée que tu as bien plus souvent joué ce rôle depuis que tu étais enfant que lui, élevé dans un monde de moldu.

— Ça, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais le résultat est là. »

Brusquement, sans doute car elle s'agitait un petit peu trop sur son balais, Hermione perdit l'équilibre. Après un cri de surprise, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au manche pour tenter de se rattraper alors qu'elle se sentait glisser sur le côté, vers là où Drago n'était pas, vers le vide. Un instant plus tard, heureusement, il était là, son épaule et son bras contre les siens pour l'empêcher de glisser davantage.

« Voilà ce que ça donne de ne pas avoir une bonne position. Sans la Weasley, tu serais tombée plus d'une fois durant le match cet après-midi exactement comme ça. Allez, essaie de te redresser. »

Elle s'exécuta en serrant les dents.

« Tu m'observais beaucoup dis donc, pour savoir ça. Et j'essaie figure-toi.

— C'était dur de t'ignorer, compte tenu du nombre de fois où tu nous bloquais la route, il fallait bien pouvoir se préparer à t'esquiver. Remets tes mains moins près de toi, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à trouver d'équilibre.

— Eh bien merci, j'apprécie… grommela-t-elle tout en se plaçant comme il lui dit de faire. Ah, je crois que c'est bon. »

Avec prudence, il s'éloigna, prêt à la rattraper si elle menaçait de vaciller à nouveau. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Au moins, il devait avouer qu'elle apprenait et assimilait extrêmement vite. Il hocha la tête.

« Tes pieds sont déjà bien mieux que ce matin. Fais attention à garder le dos droit sans te pencher trop lorsque tu es simplement dans les airs sans bouger. On ne courbe réellement le dos que lors d'un sprint… Et je ne pense pas que ce sera pour aujourd'hui.

— Oui, dit-elle avec horreur, non merci. »

Etonné, il la dévisagea.

« Tu as peur ?

— Je n'aime juste pas ça. »

Le gris des yeux de Drago disparut presque entièrement tandis qu'il les plissait, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« En fait… Tu n'as jamais profité d'un vrai vol ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un vrai vol ? Ceux où tu manques de te briser la nuque ? Non, jamais, merci bien. »

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Non, de ceux où tu te sens réellement en vie et profondément heureux. Viens, redescends. »

Elle s'exécuta, mais la méfiance tirait chaque trait de son visage. Il lui dit de poser son balai, mais resta sur le sien, quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cette fois encore, elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, mais tout en gardant une distance respectable. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Oui, je veux te montrer ce que c'est de réellement voler. Je suis sûr que c'est précisément ce qui te manque pour réellement apprécier le vol. Ça se comprend ; qui aurait envie de se mettre à plusieurs mètres du sol si ce n'est que pour éprouver de la peur ? »

Elle resta insensible à son discours qu'il tentait pourtant de faire séduisant.

« Potter et Weasley ne t'ont jamais appris à voler correctement, je parie qu'il n'ont jamais pris la peine de te faire découvrir pourquoi ils aiment tant le faire non plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais. On sait l'un comme l'autre que tu ne trouveras jamais plus le courage d'essayer que tu ne peux le trouver aujourd'hui. »

Elle resta fermée, encore une fois. Il avait raison quand il parlait d'Harry et de Ron, s'ils parlaient souvent de Quidditch devant elle, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à lui proposer de découvrir ce que c'était. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs. Avec les mots de Drago, une partie d'elle était curieuse et attirée par cette envie de connaître ce que ses meilleurs amis connaissaient depuis toujours. Seulement, la peur l'interdisait d'accepter, elle emprisonnait tout son être.

« Tu as su remarquer combien je me suis entraîné, je suppose que tu as remarqué que je sais exactement ce que je fais. Tu ne risques rien. Et puis, tu as ta baguette. Tu sauras te sauver de n'importe quoi, non ? »

Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle eut du mal à déglutir. Sans doute car son corps savait qu'elle était en train de céder. Parce qu'il avait raison à chaque nouvelle phrase.

Elle fit un pas en avant, Drago se chargea de se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Monte devant moi. »

Tout son être lui hurla d'arrêter, si bien que son ventre semblait n'être fait que de nervosité et de peur, et sa bouche n'était plus qu'un désert desséché. Embrassant son courage de Gryffondor pour affronter cette terreur, elle passa une jambe raidie par l'anxiété par-dessus le bout de bois que Drago avait penché vers le sol pour elle. Elle se battait contre elle-même pour que son corps ne reprenne pas le dessus et reparte aussitôt. Il redressa le balai avec lenteur, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses marques et de s'accrocher suffisamment pour se sentir en confiance. Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ne savait par conséquent absolument pas quoi faire. L'ancien Serpentard sembla heureusement le remarquer, car il lui indiqua les supports pour les pieds qui venait de se dédoubler pour qu'elle puisse mettre les siens un peu au-dessus de ceux de Drago.

« Parfait. Et mets tes mains plus haut. Non, plus… »

Il lui prit son poignet, posant les mains d'Hermione là où il le souhaitait afin de lui-même pouvoir mettre ses propres mains un peu plus bas.

« Prête ? »

Elle était loin de l'être. Déjà, sa proximité avec Drago était quelque chose qui venait de la frapper alors qu'elle sentait son torse contre son dos et que sa voix traînante résonnait juste à côté de ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de son ancien ennemi, et cela avait quelque chose d'étrangement intime. En grande partie aussi parce qu'elle lui donnait là sa totale confiance, ce qui était encore plus profond. Ensuite, car elle était morte de peur. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, quand bien même il le sache très bien.

« Juste, vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

— Quel enthousiasme. Tu vas vite changer d'avis. »

Elle n'y croyait absolument pas, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le dire. D'une impulsion, il les projeta dans les airs, et après s'être légèrement penché, ce qui était devenu leur balai s'élança à travers le ciel. Hermione ne put retenir un cri avant de serrer le balai de toutes ses forces, au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Drago éclata de rire, mais d'un rire si franc, dénué de moquerie, un rire de pur bonheur qui finit par contaminer Hermione tandis qu'il ralentissait.

Ce fut de courte durée.

Bien que plus graduelle, il fit une nouvelle accélération durant laquelle le vent leur agressa de plus en plus le visage. Hermione serrait toujours le balais comme si ça vie en dépendait, ce qui semblait bien être le cas à cet instant, mais quelque chose s'installa doucement en elle, dans son ventre, une chaleur qui remonta à travers ses muscles, réchauffa tout son être, fourmillait dans son sang. Ce ne fut que lors d'un virage particulièrement serré qu'elle réalisa que c'était de l'adrénaline. Et, à ses côtés, une allégresse, une exultation presque euphorique. Le fait d'avoir vaincu sa peur et d'avoir osé accepter ne rendait l'expérience que plus intense. Si la terreur se tapissait toujours en elle, à cet instant précis, elle comprenait pourquoi Drago avait parlé de se sentir en vie. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de vivre si intensément qu'à ce moment. Les aventures qu'elle avait vécues auprès d'Harry avaient souvent été puissantes en adrénaline et en peur, en stimulation et en euphorie. Mais c'était dû à un véritable danger, à ses amis au bord de la mort, et tant d'autres choses qui font qu'en cet instant, qui n'était que pur amusement, elle ressentait un sursaut de vie telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, éclatant de rire alors que des larmes étaient arrachées de son visage par le vent sans qu'elle ne puisse dire s'il s'agissait de larmes de terreur ou d'exaltation.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent finalement, après quelques instants qui avait eu un gout d'éternité, elle était morte de froid à cause du vent, décoiffée à cause de la vitesse, et ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'adrénaline. Mais, surtout, elle était radieuse. Il lui fallut la main secourable de Drago pour qu'elle descende du balai, puis elle s'appuya sur lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers le chalet. Profondément heureuse et toujours morte de peur bien que de retour au sol, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago en levant la tête. Il la regardait avec triomphe.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

— Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je l'avais d'ailleurs compris la première fois que tu l'as dit, tu sais, au milieu d'un looping où j'ai bien cru mourir. »

Il rit une nouvelle fois de ce rire sincère, étrangement plus chaleureux que les éternels ricanements auxquels était habituée Hermione. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Eh bien, dit-il en se massant faussement le ventre, je ne savais pas que tu étais si violente. Enfin, si, je devrais le savoir après la gifle que tu m'as donné en troisième année, c'est vrai.

— Tu l'avais amplement mérité. Et là aussi. »

Il retint un nouveau rire, et Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

« Au fait. Reconnais que si tu n'es pas allé avec Blaise et Pansy aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que tu ne sais pas faire de ski. »

Il soupira. De toute façon, il pouvait bien l'avouer.

« Ouais. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur des skis. Mais à quoi bon, quand on a ce que je viens de te montrer ? »

Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à le contredire. Elle en aurait été incapable.

* * *

Alors, ce retour vous plaît ? J'espère que oui, et j'espère surtout que vous serez encore nombreux pour me suivre, le nombre de follow est aussi l'une des choses qui m'a convaincue de me bouger, pour vous :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un like si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Aussi, je veux profiter de cette fin de chapitre pour dire que j'ai ouvert une page Facebook et un Twitter exprès pour l'écriture, les liens sont dans mon profil donc n'hésitez pas à aller les voir, c'est sans doute le moyen de se tenir au courant de quand j'écris et quand je poste, et puis je prends toujours le temps de répondre aux gens, que ce soit les commentaires ici ou sur Facebook ou les messages privés, donc n'hésitez pas ! Et donc voilà, on se voit bientôt pour le chapitre 7, merci pour votre lecture :3


	7. Chapitre 7 : Glisser vers l'inconnu

Décidément. Bonjour à tous ! C'est un fait, avouons-le, je ne sais pas tenir des deadlines lorsqu'elles ne sont pas obligatoires, et encore moins avec la fin de mon deuxième semestre à l'étranger et mon master. Et surtout, je dois l'avouer, la reprise d'un de mes projets de livre que j'ai extraordinairement bien avancé au point de terminer un premier jet de tome (120 000 mots, c'est pas rien et je suis pas peu fière) m'a poussée au sacrifice des autres choses que j'écrivais. Elles ont repris l'ordre de priorité qu'elles devaient avoir, et malheureusement, mon livre passait avant mes fics. Cependant, j'avais vraiment envie de reprendre Cohabitation de Noël… Au début, je voulais le reprendre aux fêtes. Il faut dire en fait qu'outre mon retard réel, j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de problème avec ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à l'écrire, et il m'a fallut 10 jours à ne penser qu'à ça pour enfin accoucher de ce patchwork qui réuni pas moins de trois tentatives d'écritures de ce chapitre ahah. Mais bon, il est là, enfin ! Je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur que j'ai fait, je m'en excuse, mais il a le mérite d'exister et de rappeler que, oui, **je n'oublie pas cette fic et oui vous allez avoir la suite**. J'ai le plan pour chaque chapitre, et pour le coup je sais exactement où je vais, donc c'est plutôt encourageant. Bref.

J'ai vu combien cette fic est suivie, et ça m'a un peu retournée. Je suis honnêtement un peu choquée, et extrêmement reconnaissante. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdus en cours de route ! N'oubliez pas, **fluff** et **détente** sont le programme de cette fic. Pas de prise de tête sur le scénar. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir en ces temps difficiles ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Glisser vers l'inconnu

 _Mardi 23 décembre_

Le matin suivant fut bien calme. Hermione avait entendu Harry et Ginny rentrer tard la veille tandis qu'elle lisait dans sa chambre, et elle s'était endormie avant d'entendre le retour Blaise et Pansy. Ce matin il n'y avait ni dispute, ni courses, ni Quidditch, ni sapin à décorer. Si des courbatures accueillirent le réveil d'Hermione, comme Drago l'avait prédit, ce fut la seule chose à déplorer.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, cependant, elle eut la surprise de ne pas trouver la cuisine vide à son habitude mais occupée par Blaise et Pansy, les yeux fatigués, lancés dans une grande discussion accompagnée de verres vides. Ils lui adressèrent un signe de main en guise de bonjour, et le temps qu'elle ressorte de la salle de bain ils avaient disparus dans leur chambre. Aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait pour épargner ses muscles, la sorcière s'assit à table, un livre à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle fit venir à elle une tasse, du thé et de l'eau chaude pour éviter de trop bouger. Drago apparut peu de temps après, dans le pantalon et le pull noir qu'il portait toujours pour dormir. Il avait une mine fatiguée.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Toujours aussi matinale. »

Hermione fronça le nez. Visiblement, monsieur s'était levé du pied gauche. Elle répondit du tac au tac :

« Toujours aussi agréable. »

Il maugréa quelque chose qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à décrypter. Elle se replongea dans son petit déjeuner tandis que Drago alla jusqu'à la plus proche fenêtre et revint avec le journal français. Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son habitude de le feuilleter chaque matin comme s'il y comprenait quelque chose, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. En revanche elle tendit le bras vers celui de la veille, abandonné au coin de la table quand ils y avaient mangé ensemble le soir. Ouvrant négligemment la première page, elle ne parvint pas immédiatement à s'y concentrer. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le dîner, passé en tête à tête avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur après la leçon de balai improvisée, Hermione avait remarqué deux choses ; d'abord que l'après-midi était bien engagé, ensuite que Harry et Ginny avaient envoyé un message, déposé à la fenêtre par une chouette. Il annonçait que le temps était passé plus vite que prévu, qu'ils rentreraient sans doute trop tard pour le repas du soir et qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de les attendre. Ils s'y excusaient, aussi, évidemment. Hermione s'était hâtée de répondre en quelques mots que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle leur souhaitait de passer une bonne soirée entre amoureux. Elle savait que Ginny ne manquerait pas de se rattraper auprès d'elle, même contre son gré, et que Harry saurait profiter de ce moment à deux pour lequel elle leur donnait sa bénédiction. La lettre envoyée, elle avait repris son livre tandis que Drago vaquait à ses propres occupations, et ils ne s'étaient plus échangés que quelques phrases jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine. Blaise et Pansy n'étant pas de retour non plus, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle avait proposé à Drago de préparer quelque chose à deux.

Ils avaient fait à manger et dîné ensemble, tranquillement et sans étincelle.

Ou plutôt, sans étincelle négative. Évidemment, Drago n'avait pas manqué de faire une remarque qui avait entraîné une réponse enflammée de la lionne, et s'en était suivie une fausse dispute conclue sur un sourire complice.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers l'ancien Serpentard assis en face d'elle, sa chevelure blonde nimbée des timides rayons du soleil matinal. Leur entente reposait sur des bases étranges, qu'elle avait du mal à appréhender, et comme toutes les choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas par cœur, elle n'en était que plus intriguée. Elle remarqua alors ce qui ne lui avait pas encore sauté aux yeux : les traces bleuâtres sous les paupières pâles. Les traits tirés. Fatigués.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Il releva lentement son regard gris vers elle, un sourcil arqué, puis haussa les épaules.

« Blaise et Pansy sont rentrés au milieu de la nuit, et ils ont continué à discuter une fois dans la chambre. J'ai essayé de me rendormir sans les interrompre, pendant longtemps. Mais j'ai fini par leur dire de sortir avant que je ne les transforme en poupées muettes.

— Quelle gentillesse de ta part.

— Je sais.

— Je parlais sérieusement, insista Hermione. Tu les as laissé faire assez longtemps pour que ça te fatigue, c'est étonnamment aimable. »

Drago laissa échapper un rire.

« Ce n'est pas par amabilité que je les ai laissé faire, mais parce qu'il serait vraiment temps que l'un des deux saute le pas et que je ne voulais pas risquer de briser ce moment. Surtout pas en leur signalant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas été discrets lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés et que j'étais bien réveillé. »

Les yeux d'Hermione quittèrent Drago pour se glisser vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Alors c'était pour cela que les deux anciens Serpentards étaient dans la cuisine si tôt ce matin… Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés extraordinairement tôt, ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas encore couchés.

« Et alors, le pas a été franchi ? demanda Hermione en reposant son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

— Non, soupira celui-ci. En tout cas, pas que je sache. Quand ils sont revenus dans la chambre tout avait l'air comme d'habitude. »

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « _Il faut vraiment que je parle à Blaise._ », mais un bâillement le coupa peu après. Son attention se baissa à nouveau vers le journal qu'il tenait mais sa tête ne tarda pas à dodeliner. Puisque la discussion fut ainsi close, Hermione se plongea dans son propre journal.

Une photo attira son regard : un immense sapin, sous lesquels des couples dansaient gaiement. La fête de Yule, dans toute sa splendeur, ses lumières et sa chaleur. Elle fut évidemment incapable de lire l'article qui évoquait cette célébration, mais les souvenirs éveillés par l'image créèrent une douce chaleur en elle. Comme celle du thé qu'elle savoura tranquillement.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, et comme il n'y avait toujours pas signe de réveil des autres, Hermione prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille et s'installa dans l'un des canapés tournés vers le feu de cheminée. Il ronflait doucement, crachant de temps à autres dans un craquement des escarbilles qui se déposaient sur le dallage de l'âtre. Bercée par ces sons, elle se plongea si profondément dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas une ombre passer dans la périphérie de sa vision. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement les yeux avec un bon temps de retard, Drago était déjà étendu sur le canapé adjacent, le journal flottant au-dessus de lui grâce à un sort pour continuer à le feuilleter. Elle le dévisagea longuement, mais puisqu'il ne réagissait pas, elle retourna dans son livre.

Hermione s'enfonça autant dans sa lecture qu'entre les coussins du canapé, puis se laisse finalement tomber sur le côté pour continuer à lire couchée. Elle ne remarqua pas sa proximité avec Drago, dont la tête était posée sur l'accoudoir maintenant juste à côté de son visage à elle. Elle n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'elle entendit une respiration lente et profonde. Elle n'eut qu'à redresser la nuque pour voir le visage endormi de Drago. Le journal avait cessé de flotter au-dessus de lui pour se poser sur son torse qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de ses inspirations.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi détendu, et ses traits semblaient presque avoir trouvé une certaine innocence qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Elle ne dit rien, tenta de revenir à sa lecture, mais plusieurs fois ses yeux se décrochèrent des mots pour revenir se poser sur l'ancien Serpentard.

Ce fut le spectacle que put contempler Ginny lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce de vie, en pyjama et les paupières encore lourdes de fatigue. Derrière elle, Harry ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour. Leur amie ne les entendit pas arriver, et Ginny eut le temps de croiser les bras et d'observer la scène, la surprise ayant tout à coup balayé toute fatigue. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque et décida de s'annoncer.

« Hermione ! »

L'intéressée releva la tête et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa. Non loin d'elle, Drago ouvrit les yeux en grands.

« Bonjour Malefoy, ajouta Ginny.

— Bonjour. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise de le voir si éveillé alors qu'il dormait profondément à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Si le moindre bruit suffisait à le tirer du sommeil, voilà qui expliquait la nuit difficile qu'il avait passée à cause de Blaise et Pansy.

Les salutations échangées, Ginny et Harry se mirent à table, et Hermione les y rejoignit. Drago resta sur le canapé mais ne chercha pas à se rendormir, désormais assis avec son journal. De joyeuses discussions ne tardèrent pas à emplir la pièce.

~oOoOoOo~

Une bonne partie de la journée se passa ainsi, tranquillement. Blaise et Pansy émergèrent en début d'après-midi et les anciens Gryffondor et anciens Serpentard décidèrent de manger tous ensemble. Drago ne s'était pas recouché, et malgré les cernes qu'Hermione avait constatés il ne montra aucun signe particulier de fatigue.

Lorsqu'ils évoquèrent leur programme pour l'après-midi, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, les anciens Serpentard annoncèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu, au contraire des Gryffondor. Ce fut après cette constatation que Blaise, puisque cela ne pouvait pas venir de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, intervint dans la discussion.

« La patinoire ? Il y a une patinoire ici ?

— Oui, répondit Ginny, elle est en bas de la ville. »

Inévitablement, il s'était tourné vers Pansy et Drago.

« Et si on y allait ?

— Cet après-midi ? demanda Pansy, prise de court.

— Et pourquoi pas ? On n'a rien d'autre de prévu !

— On aurait pu retourner faire du ski… »

Elle coula un regard vers Drago, qui fit mine de ne pas se sentir concerné.

« On y retournera, céda Blaise, c'est promis. Mais nous aussi on pourrait aller à la patinoire, ensemble.

— Je ne pense pas avoir dit que je voulais venir avec vous, intervint finalement Drago. »

Cette fois, Blaise se tourna avec lenteur vers lui, le visage soudain fermé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer dans une tirade sans pitié.

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi. Nous avons pris ces vacances ensemble, nous sommes partis en catastrophe ensemble avec une réservation faite au pied levé ensemble, nous avons réussi à nous organiser à la dernière minute ensemble, alors oui, nous n'avons aucun plan précis pour chaque jour, mais une chose est sûre, le but était de passer du temps tous les trois et d'apprécier les fêtes _ensemble_. Donc tu vas ranger ta mauvaise volonté et venir avec nous cette fois, ou je te jure que je fais ma valise dans l'instant. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Drago observait son ami avec incrédulité tandis que ce dernier restait imperturbable, l'air décidé et farouche. Hermione était la première surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Finalement, peut-être que Drago n'avait été le meneur de son groupe d'ami et ne l'était encore aujourd'hui seulement car Blaise ne cherchait pas à lui disputer ce titre. Presque toujours nonchalant, il avait laissé à Drago le plaisir de s'imposer comme membre principal d'un groupe qu'il aurait sans doute pu mener lui-même, à en juger par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui.

La jeune femme était persuadée que le Drago allait refuser, s'obstiner dans son rejet de la proposition. A la surprise de tous les anciens Gryffondor, il haussa finalement les épaules.

« D'accord. »

Blaise hocha la tête dans une mimique satisfaite tandis que Pansy affichait un sourire victorieux. Les trois autres, eux, se regardèrent.

« Ça veut dire que vous venez avec nous ? demanda finalement Ginny.

— On peut y aller ensemble ou à part, répondit Blaise, peu importe. Le but n'est pas d'être dans vos pattes, l'idée me semblait juste sympa. »

Il avait ajouté cette justification précipitamment, bien qu'avec son flegme habituel, comme pour s'excuser de s'immiscer ainsi dans leur planning. Si Harry avait quelque chose à redire, il se retint. Hermione, elle, se chargea d'attirer d'un sort un papier laissé près de son livre sur la table basse près des canapés. Elle lut à voix haute :

« La patinoire ouvre à quatorze heures, et ferme à vingt heures. »

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de la pièce lui apprit qu'il était déjà quinze heures passées. Entre le réveil tardif de certains, la préparation du repas et que le temps à table, la journée était déjà bien avancée.

« Nous devrions y aller, ajouta-t-elle. »

Ses deux amis approuvèrent. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à tout ranger d'un coup de baguette, les anciens Serpentard leur prêtèrent main forte. Peu après, ils étaient prêts à partir, pour seul sac celui d'Hermione, minuscule, modifié d'un sortilège d'extension. Blaise et Pansy mettant plus de temps à se préparer, le premier trio décida de partir sans eux, après un au revoir qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se revoir.

Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, animé par les discussions des trois amis de toujours. Depuis combien d'années maintenant se connaissaient-ils ? Plus de douze ans. La moitié de leur vie. A cet instant précis, l'absence de Ron se fit plus palpable pour Hermione. Ils avaient toujours été un trio, avec Ron, et lorsqu'après la guerre, les couples s'étaient formés, ils étaient naturellement devenus un quatuor avec Ginny. Depuis la séparation de Ron et Hermione, pourtant, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Ils se voyaient moins, se parlaient moins facilement et, s'ils ne s'évitaient pas, ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à se croiser. Les deux anciens partenaires étaient restés amis, mais rien ne leur rendrait la proximité qu'ils avaient avant de devenir un couple et la séparation qui avait suivi. La jeune femme avait conscience que cette ancienne complicité avec Ron était en partie nourrie par leurs sentiments amoureux, de la même manière que le lien fraternel entre Harry et elle avait toujours fait d'eux des meilleurs amis. Ce lien-là était toujours aussi fort, mais celui avec Ron s'était effilé. S'ils avaient toujours leur trio, ce n'était plus le même qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

Elle comprenait maintenant que les choses n'étaient jamais éternelles.

Inconsciemment, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Drago et les deux autres anciens Serpentard. Des années de haine les séparaient, et pourtant, ils étaient aujourd'hui sous le même toit et partageaient même des activités. Là aussi, les choses avaient changé sans qu'Hermione n'ait pu le prévoir. Parfois, elle se demandait à quel point les choses pouvaient prendre une tournure inattendue.

~oOoOoOo~

Une fois arrivés à la patinoire, ils n'eurent qu'à passer prendre leur ticket d'entrée puis à laisser un des sorciers responsables des lieux pour qu'il lance un sort sur leurs chaussures. Une lame de patin à glace apparut sous chacune et Hermione retint une exclamation ravie. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'un tel sort existait, mais elle n'avait jamais pu l'essayer. C'était bien plus pratique que les emprunts de patins moldus qu'elle avait bien longtemps connus, jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui offrent une paire bien à elle pour son quatorzième anniversaire. Ravie, elle se dirigea vers la glace, talonnée par Harry et Ginny.

La structure qui se présentait face à eux n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Il s'agissait de pas moins de quatre étages visiblement soutenus par un sort, des escaliers ensorcelés permettaient de monter ou de descendre sans encombre. Chaque niveau faisait deux fois la taille d'une patinoire normale et un autre sort maintenait visiblement la glace dans un excellant état. Des niveaux de difficulté étaient affichés sur le petit écriteau devant l'entrée de la première surface de glisse, et des accessoires étaient à disposition. L'utilisation de sort, elle, était rigoureusement restreinte pour éviter tout problème.

Après un rapide coup d'œil pour lire toutes les consignes, Hermione s'engagea sur la glace avec une certaine assurance qui trahissait son habitude. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas jouer au Quidditch ni même monter correctement sur un balai, mais elle savait patiner et comptait bien faire ses preuves. Ses courbatures tirèrent d'abord ses muscles, mais elles disparurent très vite une fois en mouvement. Voilà qui était bien plus facile pour elle que de monter sur un balai qui pouvait la faire chuter de Merlin savait combien de mètres de haut.

Ginny la suivit ensuite, bien moins à l'aise. Harry, lui, refusa simplement de quitter le bord secourable. Il n'avait jamais patiné, ni dans son enfance ni dans son adolescence, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Les quelques fois où Hermione était parvenue à le faire aller à la patinoire de sa ville trois ans plus tôt avaient été les seules fois. Ginny, elle, se montrait plutôt douée, bien que peu habituée.

Ils passèrent d'abord un moment à tenter d'aider Harry. Au bout d'un certain temps Hermione se mit en retrait et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle observa Ginny tenter de montrer à Harry comment elle faisait elle-même. Ils étaient adorables, et elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir de telles personnes dans son entourage. Quand Harry manqua de tomber, Ginny se précipita pour tenter de le rattraper ; ils tombèrent tous les deux. Un fou rire gagna les deux amoureux, et Hermione glissa jusqu'à eux pour les aider à se redresser, tout aussi hilare.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçut. Sur le point de s'engager sur la glace à son tour, derrière Pansy et Blaise. Drago avait l'air bien moins confiant qu'il ne l'avait été la veille sur son balai, ce qui tira une moue satisfaite à Hermione. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle figea son geste à mi-chemin. Etait-elle réellement en train de quitter ses deux amis pour aller voir Drago Malefoy, alors qu'ils passaient un moment ensemble entre anciens Gryffondor ? Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny avait aperçu son geste et vu où le regard de son amie s'était porté. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu devrais y aller, de toute façon tu vas soit t'ennuyer, soit nous semer. Je me charge de vérifier qu'il ne tue personne.

— C'est surtout de me tuer moi-même le danger, grommela Harry.

— Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de conseils ou de quoi que ce soit, dit Hermione avec amusement et gratitude. Je reviens. »

Après un dernier regard, elle s'engagea vers les anciens Serpentard. Ils commençaient déjà à patiner et à s'éloigner, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper. La surprise peignit les traits d'Hermione lorsqu'elle remarqua l'habileté de Blaise, qui semblait aussi à l'aise sur terre que sur un balai que sur la glace. Ce garçon ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Pansy, à ses côtés, se débrouillait plus mal encore que Harry, et elle ne quittait jamais le bord plus de quelques pas. Enfin, elle laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à Drago. Il savait patiner, mais ce n'était ni gracieux, ni assuré. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, Hermione le héla.

« Drago ! »

Surpris, le garçon voulut se retourner, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ses pieds se croisèrent de manière désordonnée, et il agita les bras pour essayer vainement de ne pas tomber. Hermione n'eut que le temps de s'arrêter brusquement à sa hauteur et tendre les bras vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Il s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces. Ce seul geste évita à ses jambes de se dérober sous lui, et il parvint à retrouver un certain équilibre. Il releva la tête vers Hermione, plus proche encore que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle avait passé ses mains entre ses propres bras et son torse pour l'aider à se stabiliser, et lui avaient les doigts serrés autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel brillaient la même surprise et le même air rassuré.

Le parfum de Drago enveloppa l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui battit rapidement des paupières, plusieurs fois. Il sentait bon. Cette réflexion était aussi déplacée qu'irrépressible, et toutes ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Pendant une seconde il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Drago, ses yeux chocolat dans ceux si clairs de l'ancien Serpentard. Plus de haine, plus de passé, plus de guerre.

Blaise brisa ce moment de flottement.

« Joli rattrapage Hermione ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Main dans la main avec Pansy, il la regardait avec un mélange de provocation et d'enthousiasme qui la mirent mal à l'aise. De retour à la réalité elle se décala, tout juste certaine que Drago tenait sur ses jambes. Ce dernier bougonna :

« Elle n'aurait pas eu à me rattraper si elle n'avait pas commencé par me faire tomber.

— De rien, surtout ! s'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai fait que t'appeler.

— Oui, alors que j'étais en train de reprendre mes marques.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire !

— Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'aurais pu me tuer !

— Oh pitié, garde ton mélodrame, tu ne risquais rien, même si je ne t'avais pas aidé ! »

Blaise se laisser glisser jusqu'à eux pour les séparer.

« C'est bon, on a compris, pas la peine de vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple ! »

Hermione ne vit pas l'œillade que le jeune homme glissa à Drago, mais le visage de ce dernier se figea dans une expression désorientée. La jeune femme, elle, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. L'ancien Serpentard avait vraiment le don de la faire réagir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude. Comment donc Drago parvenait-il à lui faire cela ? C'était aussi exaspérant que surprenant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'électricité de leur lien qui l'empêchait d'être réellement contrariée. Elle réalisait peu à peu que sa relation avec lui était aussi bien basée sur les moments où ils partageaient quelque chose que sur ceux où ils se disputaient. Sans compter cet instant où elle avait perdu tous ses moyens, juste avant. Quelque chose cogna à l'intérieur d'elle-même, au creux de son estomac. Elle le repoussa, l'ignora.

Elle décida de s'écarter à reculons des deux autres garçons, prête à repartir, mais Blaise l'en empêcha. Ses yeux fixaient les pieds de la jeune femme.

« Attends. Tu sais bien patiner non ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle acquiesça.

« Je me débrouille.

— Tu pourrais aider Drago ! Il sait patiner, mais pas à reculons, et j'ai déjà Pansy à qui je dois tout apprendre parce que c'est la première fois pour elle… S'il te plait ? ajouta-t-il en voyant l'hésitation d'Hermione. »

Elle soupira, s'apprêta à accepter, mais Drago s'immisça dans cette discussion qui le concernait trop à son goût.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de professeur, Blaise.

— Alors tu préfères rester ici avec Pansy et moi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire du surplace. »

Un grommellement répondit. Blaise tourna à nouveau son regard vers Hermione, interrogatif. Elle hocha la tête. Après tout, Ginny et Harry passait un bon moment tous les deux et il n'était pas très utile pour elle de se tenir à côté d'eux pour les regarder. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Et puis, bien qu'elle n'osait pas se l'avouer et qu'elle était surprise elle-même, elle avait envie d'accepter.

« Je veux bien oui.

— Merci. »

Il partit aussitôt vers Pansy, qui avait suivi la scène en restant accrochée au bord de la patinoire. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, qui n'avait guère l'air enchantée de ce retournement de situation. Il foudroya l'ancienne Gryffondor du regard, mais elle refusa de se laisser faire.

« Si tu n'es pas content, je te laisse avec eux, peu m'importe. »

Puisqu'elle faisait mine de repartir, Drago ravala sa fierté et lui lança :

« Non, c'est bon. »

Elle se tourna vers lui entièrement.

« Reste et montre-moi comment faire, grommela-t-il, si déjà. Tu me dois bien ça.

—Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse et parte de son côté. Etait-ce simplement pour faire plaisir à Blaise et éviter une scène telle que celle un peu plus tôt cette après-midi, ou peut-être pour laisser les deux anciens Serpentard seul à seul comme Hermione l'avait fait avec Harry et Ginny ? Pourtant, même si c'était pour une de ces raisons, ou les deux, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller avec Hermione. Le fait qu'il accepte la faisait irrépressiblement sourire. Elle le cacha en un pincement de lèvres, et s'exécuta.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que tenter de lui expliquer les choses en se tenant à ses côtés ou face à lui ne mènerait jamais à rien. Donc elle décida de lui tendre les mains. Il les regarda avec surprise, et comme elle réalisait qu'il ne comprendrait pas sans explication, elle lui ordonna :

« Allez, prends-les. Je vais te donner de la vitesse. »

Il accepta enfin, glissant ses doigts froids entre ceux d'Hermione, qui eut du mal à réprimer un frisson. Elle commença à le pousser, et peu à peu, il comprit le geste à faire pour se mouvoir vers l'arrière. La tension entre eux s'effaça, et Hermione eut l'impression d'être revenue la veille, lorsqu'il lui expliquait comment voler. Sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui avait ce rôle. Un sentiment agréablement chaud se rependait en elle tandis qu'elle le faisait s'exercer. Elle aimait le temps passé ainsi avec Drago, elle aimait leurs échanges, leur dynamique, leur proximité. Quelque chose avait changé, profondément, chez le garçon, avait adouci ce qu'elle détestait chez elle et avait mis en avant ce qu'il y avait d'autre en lui. Alors qu'il avait la tête penchée vers le sol pour tenter d'améliorer ses mouvements, Hermione se prit à l'observer une nouvelle fois à la dérobée. Une rafale de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillit. Elle l'avait si longtemps haï, puis, avec le temps et la guerre derrière eux, elle avait appris à le tolérer, mais désormais elle était encore bien plus loin. Elle le sentait bien. En moins d'une semaine, son avis le concernant avait complètement changé, et elle l'appréciait. Maintenant qu'elle voyait ses bons côtés, quelque chose en elle était profondément aimantée par leurs interactions. Le voir, discuter, se chamailler… l'électricité qui perdurait entre eux était désormais bien plus exaltante qu'agaçante. C'était un fait.

Etait-ce un ami pour autant ? Elle l'avait présenté comme tel, lors du bal de Yule, mais était-ce aussi simple ? Passer d'ennemi à ami lui était déjà arrivé, bien que jamais avec quelqu'un dont la haine était aussi forte que celle de Drago à l'époque. Cette fois semblait pourtant différente pour quelque chose d'autre encore, une sensation, un instinct. Si elle interagissait avec Drago, apprenait à le connaître, cela ne faisait pas de lui un ami à proprement parler. Un lien se créait, à travers tout cela, mais elle réalisait maintenant deux choses c'était bien différent des amitiés qu'elle avait l'habitude de nouer, et elle n'avait aucune contrôle sur la situation.

Un léger vertige la prit. Elle était en train de trop réfléchir.

Se sentant observé, Drago releva la tête. Hermione détourna le regard immédiatement et refusa de croiser celui de l'ancien Serpentard dans lequel brillait la curiosité.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, très bien. Tu t'améliores, ajouta-t-elle pour détourner le sujet.

— Bien sûr que je m'améliore. Je vais bientôt me débrouiller aussi bien que toi.

— Mais oui, évidemment. »

L'ironie dans sa voix ne motiva Drago qu'un peu plus. Il lâcha soudainement les mains d'Hermione pour tenter de se débrouiller seule, et le résultat fut bien meilleur qu'auparavant, malgré encore d'indéniables progrès à faire. Tous deux arrivèrent à cette même constatation, et c'est alors que Drago se tourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor, l'air décidé.

« Et si on faisait une course ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, mais très vite elle réalisa qu'il était sérieux. Sans doute voulait-il prouver sa valeur, ou quelque autre besoin par fierté. Son cœur de Gryffondor s'enflamma face au défi et ses pensées s'éclaircirent, se libérèrent un temps de leurs incertitudes. Elle décocha un regard décidé à Drago.

« Tu vas perdre.

— Effrayée de relever le défi ?

— Loin de là. C'est quand tu veux. »

Leurs yeux étincelèrent de la même lueur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'élancèrent.

~oOoOoOo~

Le retour au chalet se fit à six, une fois que Blaise, Pansy, Harry et Ginny assis à une terrasse chauffée près de la patinoire furent enfin rejoints par Hermione et Drago. Ils étaient visiblement fatigués mais étonnamment rayonnants. Personne ne se permit de faire de remarque, mais tous le notèrent. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied pour profiter de la nuit sur laquelle l'hiver déposait ses flocons de neige, et le trajet fut rallongé par une bataille de boules de neige intempestive. Un dernier jour avant les véritables fêtes qui se terminait dans une bonne humeur que personne n'aurait imaginé possible quelques jours auparavant.

Et, au centre de cette étonnante atmosphère, Drago et Hermione, inattendu duo vert et rouge, or et argent, brun et blond, Sang-Pur et Née-Moldue.


End file.
